Kickin' it: Lost in the Far East
by whitetiger2712
Summary: the plane Kim and Jack where on crashed! now they are in a ancient forest, they have to find there way back to the normal world. but that isn't as easy as they thought.
1. the beginning

**hey guys, I've worked hard to make my first chapter of my story. of course there will be more but sadly takes that some time... :(...**

**anyway please review this chapter so i can make it an awesome story.**

**ow yeah: i don't own Kickin' it and neither that weird ninja or whatever he is.**

**Jack POV**

It was 2:00 AM when I wake up from a nice dream about the love of my life.  
>on a strange reason I sensed there was something in my room.<br>Slowly I'll moved out of my bed and walked through my room try to find the light switch.  
>Something's moving. I heard a click and something that sounds like a lock.<br>I'll finally found the switch and quickly I turned the lights on.  
>Nothing strange happened. "Hey,, that's strange… " I whispered in myself.<br>On my desk there was a little piece of paper with a few letters on it.  
>I walked to my desk and took the paper. It said:<p>

_Come tonight to your dojo at the mall._

_And please, bring your friend Kim as well,_

_The Black Warrior._

"Weird." I said. I watched the time again and saw it was just 2:30 AM.  
>"Well I'll better get some more sleep then."<br>The next morning I woke up, the first thing I was thinking of, was Kim.  
>From the last year I developed a huge crush on her. But I think I am afraid to tell her.<br>Maybe because I don't know what she thinks about me, and maybe another reason.  
>So I took my phone and called Kim about the strange note I found at night.<br>"Hmm strange indeed." She said. "Well all we could do is follow the directions of the note you have."  
>"You sure about this?" I asked her. "Hah didn't you know I could take care of myself!"<p>

**Kim POV**

Even when that came out really fierce, I am actually was happy he cared so much about me!  
>What means he may love me back… the butterfly's flew through my stomach again by the thought he loves me back.<br>But no way! I mean he's Jack all right! The doorbell ring and I looked out of my window to see who it was.  
>Half on half I'll expected to see Kelsey. who was Jerry's girlfriend for almost two years by now. Or maybe Grace.<br>But the one at the door was Jack! My heart was pounding like crazy when I saw him stay at the doorway.  
>i guess he feels I've been looking him because he looked up right into my eyes. "Hey Kim, ready for school?"<br>I answered. "Jack! I wasn't expecting you, yeah I'll be right with ya, do you have a moment?"  
>Jack laughed. "Haha yeah I'll just wait for you." I can see there are 2 little blushes on his cheeks. Or did I just imagined that?<br>"Hey ready for school?" He yelled to me. "Yeah, just a second." I answered.  
>Quick I'll grabbed all school books and my lunch and rushed to the door. I'll tried to remain my calmness again and opened the door.<p>

At school Grace caught up with me almost right away.  
>"So did he asked you already?" She asked me.<br>"What should he ask me?" I asked back, but I am already know what she was going to say.

"DUHH Did Jack already asked you on a date of course! Come one Kim, you told me you love him so why are you Hesitates?"  
>"Because." I answer. "He don't love me back. And I don't want to break the bond we have now. As a strong friendship!"<br>Grace looked at me if she heard it rain in the Netherlands. (That actually make sense you know, I came from there as well)  
>"Sure Kim, keep believing that. But don't cry by me anymore then." I hesitates for a moment and then..<br>"Should I ask him if he wants to go out with me?" I spilled it out before I knew it.  
>Grace turned around with a big smile on her face. "Yes maybe you do, although officially he has to ask you! And we'll made him ask you!"<br>I looked at her and i can see she has a plan.

**jack POV**

after school me and the guys went to the dojo. The whole day was i've been thinking about that little note.  
>why just me and kim? was this some sort of trick? rudy came to me and apparently saw something was bothering me.<br>he asked me if there's something wrong. at the moment he did i looked at Kim. She nodded. it's okay to tell the others.  
>"okay you guys, last night i have found a little note, with some letters on it... i've got to..."<br>Eddie was the one that interrupted me by saying that is was probably an important police investigation.  
>Milton and Jerry both shussshhd him. they wanna know what i was about to say. So i told the guys what happened.<p>

after i told the guys the whole story, they where all shouting om the loudest about what happend.  
>"why did they pick you?" Jerry asked me, (way to loud by the way)<br>"i am the pretty one here! hello!" he was clearly upset.  
>then Milton. "Jack, Kim why didn't you guys tell us before, i mean this is the kind of danger my father don't want me to get in."<br>unlike the others, Eddie was only excitement!  
>"wow you're guys are classified to compeed in the Japanese black warrior competition? that's so cool. man i wish i could get in..."<br>that last sentence came out very disappointing. "wowowow Eddie? you knew about them?" that was rudy. "how come?"  
>so Eddie began his story. i noticed that Kim was sitting really close to me. but i don't mind at all.<p>

**eddie's story  
><strong>long time ago, there where three legendary black warriors in Japan.  
>they trained together and became the best of the best. But like every story beginds, they split all up and started their own dojo.<br>non the less they stay in contact and one day, the warriors decide their students to compeed against each other.  
>this is how the black warrior tournament was born.<p>

**Kim's POV  
><strong>Jack and i where waiting in the dojo for the mysterious ninja to come.  
>for some strange reason we had turned off the lights. i was feeling happy noticing Jack so close nearby.<br>and for a strange reason i felt that he thought this as well.  
>"i wonder when that person is gonna show himself." i said to him.<br>he looked at me. when i noticed that, i blushed.  
>for a strange reason, i was not the only one. i saw two big blushes on Jack's cheecks as well.<br>maybe i don't need Grace for Jack to love me.. love me? no way...? no i love him, i realised.  
>i crawled into his arm's and he pulled me close. and hold me tight.<br>"Kim... gee ehh.. i wanna ask you something..."  
>he had an hard time telling me so i decided to help him a bit by holding hands.<br>I looked into his eyes and he finally find the courage to tell me.  
>"Kim i like you a lot since the moment we met,,, and i know this may be as a shock to you but..."<br>on that moment i pulled over to him. i could not fight the feeling i've got when he said those words.  
>at that time we melted into each other and kissed for Several minutes.<br>until we heard a voice. the mysterious person is arrived.

**so this was the fist chapter. sadly i've got the title wrong, but who cares... (i do)**

**well please review you guys and i will soon put the second chapter online..**


	2. an shocking surprise

**So this is my second chapter of kickin it.**

**I've worked hard to finish it so hope you like it. oh yeah, don't forget to review.**

**DISCLAIM: i don't own Kickin'it :P**

**Jack's POV  
><strong>i wanted to ask her out when she kissed me. it was like firework exploding in my stomack!  
>it was just like i was in the middle of a dream. but something tells me this wasn't a dream.<br>this was reality! I was kissing the girl i was dreaming of for over two years!  
>but of course every dream has come to an end. Jack? Kim? are you guys there?<br>immediately we broke to see who it was! right in front of us stays a ninja.  
>totally covered in black sheeds. he stood there like he was enjoying the whole thing.<br>Yeah? i asked. he took his mask off and a young man, about 20 years old, smiled at us.  
>i didn't know you two are a couple? Kim was the first to react. Well where not! she replied sharply.<br>haha yeah right! then why was it that you two are kissing like crazy?  
>I..i'm not kissing him... Kim said. There was a little ... pudding on his lips and ... i licked it off?..<br>Kim looked at me and we shared a look. she still is a bad liar. why are you here? i asked him.  
>ahh man of business ey?. i like that!<p>

**Kim's POV  
><strong>I'm so messed up! i mean what am i thinking?  
>pudding on his lips... come on! the guy began speaking about he was here in the first place.<br>"i am send here from the black warrior division to invite the best karate students of America to the Black warrior tournament in Japan!"  
>i looked at Jack and i saw in his eyes the excitement i was feeling! "wait... where really one of the best of America!"<br>yes you two are. Now here are you're plane tickets, hotel registration. and a map of the town of Atika. the place you two going.  
>ow yeah, you guys may let friends to come over but they can't fly wit you. don't ask me why, i'm just following orders.<br>the guy took a weird looking thing out of his pocket and smashed it on the ground. the dojo filled it self with a thick dirty smoke.  
>when the smoke was gone, so was the guy. i held the tickets in my hand and looked at jack.<br>well that was pretty weird. he said. I nodded in agreement.

No daughter! No is No!  
>but mom, i am one of the best of America. and by the way, Jack is coming with me!<br>Well i will call Jack's parents as well to ask them what they think about it.  
>now you should go to your room and get some sleep. i was mad at my parents because they won't let me go to japan.<br>but seriously, what could ever happened right? it's not that we have to walk a thousand miles through a forest or something.

**Jack´s POV**  
>my phone was ringing and i saw Kim has texted a message.<br>it says that her mother wasn´t agreeing with her to go to Japan!  
>my mom didn´t really matter what i did. she knows i can take care of myself.<br>i took my phone and began texting back at her.

_hey Kim,  
>meet me in an hour at the mall,<em>  
><em>ive got a plan,,<em>  
><em>ILU Jack,<em>

"Just us together"  
>but when i say that my mom came in and heard what i said.<br>"i have to say son, i really like my daughter in law."  
>"daughter in law?" i asked my mom. she looked at me and explained. "Kim.i'm just so glad that you two finally ..."<br>"mom! kim isn't my girlfriend! where close friends but where not a thing!" my mother looked me and eventually asked. "do you love her?"  
>i don't know how i had it!<p>

my mother is being ridiculous with the stuff about Kim being his girlfriend!

**Kim POV**  
>Jack texted me right back. i saw the words and i knew jack has a plan.<br>i already packed my stuff and couldn't wait for the hour to pass by.  
>then my mother came in unexpected! "Mom! what are you doing here?"<br>my mother looked at me guilty. "Kim i came to say sorry.." okay this makes no sense. i thought.  
>"why are you sorry for." i asked. "i am sorry for my behavior earlier. I want you to go with Jack to that game of yours."<br>"and i'll cheer for you." i screamed of happiness! "Thanks mom!You're the best!"  
>my mother laughed at me and walked out of my room<p>

my mother laughed at me and walked out of my room.  
>i saw i't was a few minutes before 7 PM. "i'll better go see what Jack is up too.<p>

Like 10 minutes later i walked up too his door.  
>but when wanted to ring the bell, he opened the door.<br>"hey kim. You're just in time." I walked after him upstairs.  
>after he closed the doors, he immidialtly began talking about his plan.<br>i had to cut him off by saying,  
>"my mother is now all right with it.<p>

**sorry to keep you guys taiting so long,**  
><strong>had some trouble with the computer so that's a big problem...:(<strong>  
><strong>I'll try to put on my next story sooner<strong> ..


	3. the crash

**Hey guys**

**Well my third chapter! The two of them are finally on the plane to Japan but then something terrible happened! hope you guys like it**

DISCLAIM: I do not own kickin it, the candy of the crashed plane.

Kim's POV

Where finally on our way to the tournament!

The places where get where near the window, and like a real gentlemen, Jack let me sit next to the window. From there I could look at the clouds! Not that I could see much right now. The sun will be rising in 2 of 3 hours. The captain of the plane began talking.

"welcome to flight 221XT to destination Tokio in Japan. I wish you all a nice flight and a safe trip"

I didn't care for it couse my eyes are fixed already on the stewardess with a candy cart!

"Jack? Are you in for a little snack?"I asked him. He looked at me tenderly.

"sure I am, what would you like to have?" I looked at the candy and saw a delicious sack of Maltesers.  
>"I like that one". I said to him and he bought it.<br>Soon after we bought the snack, the plane was getting ready for departure.  
>the engines on the wings of the plane began making noises and slowly, the plane began to move.<br>Jack looked at me and said. "where on our way to Japan."

Jack's POV

the plane was building up speed and soon we felt the plane makes his take off of the airstrip!  
>it sure was a strange feeling! when the plane was winning air, my ears began popping close.<br>I knew i just had to swallow at these moments, but i didn't know if Kim knew that to...  
>So i swallowed and touch t Kims hand. She directly looked me.<br>i saw the same tensity showed on her face as i feel inside. "if jou feel your ears plopped, just swallow okay?"  
>she nodded and swallowed. i nodded at her and she smiled at me.<br>that smile did more to me than all words in the universe could do! I noticed where still holding hands, but she was not intend to pull her hand back.  
>even though she noticed as well! we looked each other in the eyes. and i could swear i could read what she was thinking.<br>but like always, just the moment where leaned into each other, the plane started shaking!

Kim's POV

I swallowed and indeed, my ears popped open again.  
>luckely Jack has flew before and had clearly more experiance with flying.<br>i smiled at him and he smiled back. I noticed he has hold my hand the whole time.  
>And again there where the butterflies in my stomach! Grace and the others where right!<br>I love Jack! i pulled over to kiss him. to my purprise, he came to me as well..  
>on the moment where about to kiss, the plane suddenly start shaking like crazy!<br>panic immediately got the upper hand! Some people screamed and make's the whole thing even more scary! I looked at Jack. I could see how relaxed he was. By just looking at his face I could tell everything will be all right. Without even realizing it, he looked back at me!

"are you scared?" he asked. Normally I'll get mad because he was making fun of me some way.

But this time, I REALLY was scared! Nothing to be ashamed off. "yeah" wow that came out really pathetic… I still was in panic but then Jack put his arms around my waist and pulled me tight! Then whispered in my ear. "Everything will be okay." But then the captain began speaking.

"We've got a problem, looks like one of the engines stay's of fire. But since where flying over sea by now, we can make a landing in the water and…" he cuts off before he could cuntinue. Some crazy woman began screaming like hell on earth! I couldn't hold myself back. Big tears rolled down my cheeks. Where gonna crash and where can't compeed in the tournament and… Jack put his both arms around me and hold me against him. In a reaction I grabbed him as well and the next moment where strangled in a big hug.

Jack's POV

I really could tell the plane is heading down! I grabbed Kim because I knew she was getting scared if she found out that the plane really was heading down! To my surprise she answered my move and pulled me in an huge hug! I could feel the plane really began falling down by now and everyone shouted in panic! i didn't know exactly but i thaught the plane went down with a speed of more than 400 Km per hour...  
>a shock headed through the plane and one of the wings of the plane went loose!<p>

a miracle happened! somehow the crew of the plane managed to get the plane to land into the water without any breaking!  
>water came into the doors when the captain opened them. in no time the plane was empty except me and Kim.<br>she was still shaking on her feet when i lift her up. "it will be all right." she looked at me and nodded. then we both jumped into the water.

**my 3th chapter already! but from requests i'll keep writing and i hope to put my next chapter online by end of the week!****  
><strong>(4 days left? must be enough time ;) ) and yeah don't forget to review!<strong>**


	4. how to reach land?

**Well as promised my 4****th**** chapter of this story. i coultend **

**I hope you guys like it ^.^**

Kim's POV

The water was cold and very wet!  
>It was kinda strange all the other passengers has disappeared.<br>"probably already gone with the rescue boats."Jack said.  
>I tried to swim close to Jack because it looks like he had experience with these kind of situations.<br>"there's a floating piece of wood. I think we have to swim to it." Jack told me.  
>I nodded in agreement. It was a bit hard to reach the wood but finally I could grab on it.<br>Exhausted we both climbed on the wood and lay down since it was big enough for the both of us.  
>"what should we do now?" I asked. He looked at me and said. "to be sure, I have no idea."<br>That hit me like a blow! "what? I thought you had experience with this situation! You mean that isn't true!"  
>Jack gave me a smile and said, "the fact that you trust me that much give me the strength to make this decisions.<br>I've never crashed before and I hope I never crash again." He give me another smile and pulled me close. I forgot all about the cold I had when he touched me.  
>When someone ask me how long we have been floating around, I really can't give an answer.<br>The first thing I know, was that I wake up tangled in Jack's arms. I found myself against him.  
>Jack was still sleeping. Weird was that that was the first thing I was think about.<p>

He is cute when he is sleeping. Then I remember me and jack where in a horrible position!  
>Floating in a giant see and only water to see! Well okay maybe a few mountains but…. Wait mountains!<br>That means, there is land on the horizon! "Jack" I shouted. "Jack, there's land up ahead!"  
>The piece of wreck where on, fluctuated dangerous from one site to another. That was what made me slip, right above Jack, who woke up immediately!<br>"What happened?" Jack said. It was obvious that he was confused. "Jack" I began. "there's land up ahead!"

Jack's POV

"Land? what land?" i asked Kim.  
>"I don't know! Just land okay?" she sounded a bit irritated.<br>Kim sure has a will to survive! and ervery minute i keep admiring her more! while i don't know what do do at all...  
>from exitement Kim wanted to jump into the water but i kept her hand and pulled her back.<br>"Don't you think we need a plan?"I asked her. she nodded a bit disappointed.  
>"Yeah you're right" Kim said. "But what should we do then? because the only way we can reach land, is by swimming!" She told me.<br>i looked at Kim and could see she really wanted to swim if it was needed. Again the butterflies fluttered in my stomach.  
>And again i was really in love with Kim! and again it wasn't the right time to tell her.<br>"aahh" i jelled of frustration. Kim was looking at me with a look of compassion.  
>"I know what you're thinking of." Kim said while grabbing both of my hands.<br>She looked me in the eyes while telling me. "i could see it in your eyes"  
>"But the most important thing now is how we get to shore" She told me.<br>But then, very unexpected but still very predictable, we both hugged each other!  
>i don't know how many time has passed. but when we broke, she looked happy.<br>and i was happy as well. "okay, this is what we do. I will swim for an hour. when time has passed, you can take my place so i can rest."  
>she nodded and i saw a smile on her face. I jumped into the water.<br>even though my clothes where still a bit moist, the water was very cold.  
>the first few minutes i'll wheeze very loud just to get warm.<br>"Are you okay?"Kim asked worried. I look at her and smiled as good as i could do.  
>"no problem."<p>

After half an hour passed, my legs became tired.  
>i was cold, i though i was never getting warm ever again!<br>there even swim fish in my pants. Well... let's hope it was just fish!  
>luckily the island Kim saw came closer every minute.<br>it was still a long way to go but we are making progress.  
>Kim was laying down at the piece of wreck i was puching and looked me.<br>"What if we don't make it?" she asked me.  
>i was ecxually thinking the same thing but i really didn't know. so i told her.<br>"Don't worry, if we can't we'll see it by then." i looked at her but she wasn't stressed at all.  
>It was more like she was the relaxation itself. i found myself lost in her beautiful eyes and almost forget to keep swimming.<br>the rest of the hour went by and i climbed up the wreck. immediately i was freezing!  
>"what's wrong?"Kim asked. I was still shivering. "It i..is c..c..cold ..up he..re."<br>she began to smile and hugged me. She was surprisingly warm and i hugged her back.  
>after minutes, it was like an hour, we broke.<br>"well i'll better go swimming then"she said and winked.

Kim's POV  
>with a clean dive i jumped into the water.<br>Wow it was cold! now i understand why Jack has swimmed in circles at first.  
>while Jack was laying on the wreck, clearly exhausted, i began pushing the piece of wood.<br>hours went by and when the evening began to set, we arrived at the beach of the island we saw.  
>leaning on each other we doddered onto the beach where we both fall down.<br>to tired to make a fire, to tired to build a tent, to tired to do anything i fell asleep.

**well it didn't go as planned since i had a little delay writing...  
>but right now i am already writing the next chapter! please keep review my story and if something missed, just tell me so i can put it in!<br>thanks guys! **


	5. the vision dream

**Hey you guy's**

**Since both my favorite characters are stranded on the beach, i decided to give both of them a vision of the future. well kind of a vision. ****but they don't know. ****it is funny becouse both dreams connect in some way. Haha. Well I hope you people like it. By the way, the part of when Kim tells Jack about her pregnancy, isn't totaly mine.  
>i will give those credits to Kickin Taylor since she came up with it first. i highly recommend her story as well! the storytitle is below.<strong>

**Jack's dream**

I wake up in a really weird place.  
>It was a long hall with windows on one side and 3 doors on the other.<br>I think it is a kind of school as well, but I don't know what kind of school.  
>The hall was totally yellow and only the doors are a soft tint of red.<br>Some boy came to me and told me "Mister Anderson, I couldn't do my homework practicing karate yesterday. So I just want to ask if I still can join the lesson?"  
>It was clear the kid was talking to me. "uhhh"I didn't know what to say. But anything was better than nothing so I told him he was lucky this time but next time he HAD to do his homework. Suddenly the hall was full of students and a teacher came to me saying that my class was waiting in gymclass. The whole group of students where already waiting for me when I entered the gym. "okay class" i began, "who knows what we have done last time?" one student answered. i saw it was the boy who came to me in the hall.<br>"we trained basic kicking" the boy said. ahaa so this class was just a beginning group. well today i am gonna teach you something different.

after classes i was ready to go to home, when another teacher came to me and began talking to me.  
>but not in the way i'll expect. apparently i was living together with a girlfriend!<br>"so when are you gonna propose to your girlfriend?" i was really surprised by this question.  
>"my...my girfriend?.." i stuttered. The man goes on. "Well you and Kim are still together right?"<br>WHAT! Kim was my girlfriend? YES! i screamed inside. but i told the man, "yeah we are still together, and i think i am gonna ask her tonight."  
>the man laughed. "haha well let me know if you two are gonna marry okay. You know, i always knew you two where made for each other."<br>suddenly i know who the man was! it was Milton! "Well Milton, if where gonna marry, you will be the first to know."  
>it is strange. Why would i wanna marry Kim so bad? I know where good friends and i know i am in love with her but she isn't in love with me.<br>I was still thinking about that when i ride home.

"honey i'm home!" i yelled while closing the door.  
>she came out of the corner of the room. "welcome back sweetheard"<br>Kim was breathtaking! she wore a yellow shirt with a beautiful blue blouse above it.  
>she also wore a blue skirt and beneath that only two socks.<br>i walked towards her and to my surprise we tangled into each other and when i gave her a huge kiss, she answerd that.  
>a faw minutes we only kiss. just staying there, knowing we have each other!<br>when we broke, Kim looked me in the eyes and i saw she was gonna tell me something.  
>"Jack, i have to tell you something." i looked at her and she gave me a smile.<br>i asked her. "What is it Kim?" she touched here belly when she spoke the happy news out.  
>"Jack, i am pregnant!" I could jump of happiness again. i was the luckiest boy in the whole world!<br>"KIM that is great!" Kim smiled to me. "So you're not mad?" Okay why would i be mad?  
>"that depend on it"i told her" who is the father?" she laughed and gave me a hug. i hugged her back.<br>"It is you sweedy. you are the father."

I surprised her with a diner in an amazing restaurant.  
>at first she said this is way to big for her but i convinced her we had a thing to cerebrate.<br>after all, we are about to become parents. but there was something more i want to tell her.  
>we get a table in the middle of restaurant and we ordered both our food.<br>it really was delicious and we both enjoy eating there. for once there wasn't any paparazzi since Kim become actress and i was one of the olympic champions.  
>i figured out i was volunteering at a school since there aren't any tournaments at the time.<br>after the diner i took Kim for a walk on the beach.  
>"Jack, this is a great night. thank you." she looked at me with loving eyes.<br>that moment, i decided to propose to Kim. knelt before her and took a little box out of my pocket.  
>"kim, maybe this is unexpected, but i have to tell you something. since the day we met i realized i felt a strong connection with you."<br>i saw kim her eyes growing in realization for what i wanna say to her.  
>"And now we live together and we are about to become parents. so i want to ask you one thing."<br>I could swear i could see her eyes glowing of excitement. i go on. "Kim, my love, will you marry me?"  
>"YES! YESYESYESYESYESSS!"Kim yelled while jumping in my arms. Kim gave me a kiss and i kissed her back.<br>that moment i woke up! Kim lay down beside me, i decided to wake her up as well.

**Kim's dream**

it was almost 2 months ago when Jack proposed to me. of course i couldn't say no!  
>after all, we belong together! and since he told me he loved me, i was waiting for that moment to happened.<br>Now he finally asked on the beach close to the really fancy restaurant we have eaten.  
>and finally the day was come. tomorrow Jack and i are about to get married.<br>I sure was a lucky girl! Jack becoming my husband, baby coming in a few months! yep God sure loved me. i thought happy.  
>i was in the kitchen making breakfast while Jack was laying the table. speaking of Jack, he just walked in.<br>"So how is our little baby doing?" Jack began talking while touching my tommy.  
>"well" i decided to put a little joke on him. "since you lay down above us our kid suffers from a little headache." i stuck my tongue out to let Jack know i was just joking.<br>apparently he get's the joke. "yeah, well you asked me to do that." He leaned forward and kissed me. of course i kissed him back.  
>"Tomorrow is the day, ow Jack i am so exited!" I kissed him again. he laughed. "You sure? t is organized by Jerry and Eddie!"<br>He continuous "last time they tried to do something, it went totally wrong remember?"  
>Last time it went wrong indeed. haha. "But Jack, it end up where started dating each other."<p>

the rest of the day was pretty relaxing, Jack took me to a nice boat ride. and again he showed me how romantic he could be.  
>he played a scene of the Titanic on his own way on the bow of the ship. I felt like i really was the queen of the world!<br>and of course Jack was my king!

The day was finally come. The wedding between me and Jack!  
>for some reason where about to marry ad an open spot in a forrest. not that i care! I liked the forrest, it brings up a few good memories.<br>I haven't seen Jack all day. I was kind of disappointed about that fact. but i knew it was part of the marriage. the engaged ones may not see each other before the wedding.  
>i was just thinking about that when grace walked in. "Hey Kim"she said. "Ow hey Grace."<br>your nervous aren't you?" she asked me.  
>"ehh yeah kinda. it is my wedding you know"<br>Grace smiled at me. "Kim? What could possibly go wrong?"  
>"You are serious?" I asked her. "Jerry and Eddie have organized it. that must say enough?"<br>she looked at me with a glimp of sympathy. "Kim, this wedding isn't about the others. It is about two people who really loved each other."  
>that's Grace. always trying to cheer me up. "It is about you and Jack who want to let the world know you two want to live together."<br>"Thanks Grace."I said. "that was what i needed." she really was my best friend in the world.  
>"I know Kim. and now i think we just have to wait for the signal."<p>

When i walked up to the altar, Jack already was there. with Milton Jerry an Eddie on his left side standing next to him.  
>Jack wear's a green tuxedo what made him quite chic. under it you could see a white blouse and around his neck he has a small green bow tie.<br>that's what made the whole thing cute. he also wears a corsage in the form of a red rose. it made me blush since roses are my favorite flowers.  
>I was wearing a simple white dress but nonetheless a very pretty one. the dress was short. the silk came till my knees.<br>over my head i wear a cap. also white. out of the public i heard everywhere oww and ahhh and even more.

to my surprise was even Rudy there! My father was about to give me away and grace walked behind me as bridesmaid.  
>under guidance music i walked up the altar. Jack's face almost split in two pieces. so big was his smile. it makes me laugh.<br>still the only person i could see was Jack! The priest began talking.  
>"Lady's and gentlemen. we are here together to unite these two souls under the eyes of god and u all."<br>it was funny, i don't even care everyone was looking at me and Jack. all i could see was him.  
>i smiled. and he smiled back. "if anyone objects, please speak now or remain silent for ever."<br>I was so very happy now-one said a thing!  
>"very well"the priest said. "do you, Jackson Antony Anderson, take Kimberly Crawford to your beloved wife, in good and bad times, in sickness and health, untill the end of your llife?"<br>This was the moment, I suddenly realized. if Jack say no, it is all over! but that moment was over soon enough. "I will" i heard Jack say. I couldn't content a nerveous laugh.  
>the priest continuous. "do you, Kimberly leonicia Crawford, Take Jackson Anderson to your beloved husband, in good and bad times, in sickness and health, untill the end of your llife?" and again, this was the moment. if i say no..."Yes, i will!" I smiled at Jack in a lovely way. and i knew i have made the right choice. he smiled back to me while the priest began talking again. "You may now kiss the bride." And that was exactly what Jack did! we kissed for like 2 minutes long while everyone applauded and began partying.<p>

the party exually was a great succes! our friends really had take care of everything!  
>even a honeymoon was planned! well i didn't know it, but Jack smiled at me and said, "surprise" while smiling at me.<br>Jack has decided to do our honeymoon at the place where it all started. Japan! rare choice for a honeymoon but since we are starting to date there, if think it was really romantic.  
>"Kim" i looked around to see who was calling my name. "Kim?" still now one who looked at me.<p>

"Kim" i opened my eyes and we are back at the beach.

**hope you guys liked it. it is by far the longest chapter jet :P (so proud of it :D haha)  
>please review and i try to write the next chapter soon as possible!<br>here is the story i mentioned above. i tell you, read this one to :)  
>saving kim - Kickin Taylor <strong>


	6. beginning of adventure

**So i had to think about this chapter a lot so I hope you guys like it. sadly i've god only 9 reviews. (people who wrote, may thanks, your tips helped me a lot)  
>please tell me what you think about the story! <strong>

**Jack's POV**

"Kim wake up." I shacked her a bit so it would be easier to awake her.

I asked her again. "Kim?" Without even knowing it, I lay half above her trying to help her in this world! And finally, she opened her eyes. "Jack?... Where are we?…why are my clothes wet?" She was really confused. I could tell from the look in her eyes. I tried to fresh up her mind again. "We are in the middle of nowhere after our plane crashed." Wow, smooth Jack… real smooth. Way to remind your best friend of the situation. "Ow yeah, thanks for reminding Jack! Ow what are we gonna do?"  
>At first, she was fierce to me but then there was a kind of fear in her question.<p>

She walked to a rock and sat down on it. I looked at her, walked to her and sit down beside her. "Kim, it is all right. First we are gonna find something to eat. Then were gonna find our way to civilization okay?" She looked at me desperately. "And where do you think we have to look mastermind?" Kim sure was about to cry. I let her crawl into my arms, and with her head on my shoulder, she began sobbing! I let her cry while trying to comfort her. For like hours we are just sitting there. Cuttled into each other, Kim crying on my chest and I pulled her tight to comfort her. "Jackie?" hey, that was the first time Kim has called me Jackie?

Well that was new..

"What is it Kim?" one big snob. "Do you really think we can survive this?"  
>She looked at me and I drowned in her beautiful brown eyes! I knew I had to do something to help her remain her strength again. "Of course we can make it."I told her. "Together we can do everything!" without even noticing I continued. "We will make it if it is the last thing I'll do!"<p>

**Kim's POV**

"if it is the last thing I'll do!" Wow Jack is really serious right now! Suddenly, and I don't even know where it came from, I had the courage to kiss him. Before I even knew it where my lips on his!

It was a quick kiss, but still a kiss. And when I looked at Jack his smile was so big, it made me laugh.

No wonder why Jack was the best athlete in school! He could do almost everything without even breaking a sweat.  
>Climbing in the trees to get that delicious coconuts was for him a piece of cake while I had the idea I have to climb to the top of the world to get them!<br>And making a fire you could also leave to him. Boy am I glad I was stranded with Jack and not with Milton, Jerry of Eddie..  
>well it is not that they couldn't do anything but not as much as Jack. We were sitting around the fire when suddenly something came up.<br>"Jack! What about our stuff?" He looked at me really weird.  
>"Kimmy, our luggage is gone, on the bottom of the ocean by now." He told me in a way of, you remember that right? Or do you forget!<br>I sighed…. "I know but I wasn't talking about the stuff in the ocean!"

"Kim? Are you okay?" he probably thought I was sick but when I took out the hotel ticket the black ninja gave us, his smile appeared.  
>"Well done Kim! I have put my ticket in my suitcase and…"<p>

Poor Jackie. I thought. Now he doesn't have a room! Does he have to sleep in my room? No don't think about that already! First we need to get out of here. Apparently I have said that because Jack answered with a simple yeah. That night I was very dis-relaxed! Nightmares and almost nightmares run after each other in my sleeping mind. I wake up screaming! Jack, who was beside me, already was awake. "Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked to him. "I couldn't sleep." was his answer.  
>he looked away and turn his head once more to look at me. "And that was the reason."<p>

Reason…what reason… I didn't hear any reason! "What rea…." I was cut off by Jack who put his hand before my mouth. "Listen.." he whispered in my ear. Now I could hear it too. Is was some kind of hauling. "Wolves!" Jack said. And after that. "why are they hauling?" I tried to cheer him up.  
>"Maybe they just love you!" like I do… what wait no I don't love him HAHA grose! Even the thought about it..<br>"Yeah maybe…"Jack said, putting my thoughts in the dark.

**Jack's POV**

The rest of the night went by without any problems or noises. But when it was morning, I had to tell Kim what I had in mind.  
>We eat breakfast. Not that is was much but nonetheless it was tasty. Banana's, coconuts, mango's and on top of that Kim had found some lychee's!<br>After the meal I told Kim my plan. "Kim, I think we need to walk through the forest." Shocked by this Kim protests! "No way I am gonna walk into that forest! Over my dead body." I knew she was gonna protest but I didn't much care about it. "Kim, what do you wanna do then?"  
>"Maybe walking over the beach, where we could see where we are going!"<br>it came out really sarcastic and if it was obvious that we should do that. But I knew this beach wasn't bigger than a mile or two.  
>"This beach is not very big, if we wanna get out of this place, we have to face the adventure. "<p>

**Kim's POV  
><strong>Suddenly i became all flirty with him.. maybe that was because i knew he was right! for once...  
>anyway it looked like i started to like jack, uhh... like him... absolutely not! though my mind said something more!<br>_you don't just like him aren't you? _No i don't like him! well i like him...but... as a friend! nothing more.  
><em>haha, you always knew you LOVE him! <em>yeah whatever... wait what! did i just abmit i love Jack?  
><em>yes you did! <em>no i don't! and i never will.  
>"Jack." he turned around and faced me. "what is it Kim?" before i knew it the words came out!<br>"I am glad i am here with you!"that the heck... why did i say that?  
>He walked to me and gonna sit down beside me. put his arm around me and pulled me tight. "If i had to choose one person for this adventure, it would definitely be you Kim"<br>he blushed. witch of course made me blush as well.

we decided to travel through the forest after all. Even when i was always right, Jack was really convincing.  
>the whole afternoon we walked through the forest. i helped Jack over stumps, and he helped me.<br>on that moment i got trapped into a Hedera and fell on the floor.  
>"Man i HATE this forest!" i screamed. tears rolled over my cheek. "Came with me. where find some place to stay for the night."<br>He helped me up by grabbing my wirst and untied my feed. Haha it was like he kneeled for me. Ow why do i think of that!  
><em>that is because you love him! just admit it!<em> okay! fine! maybe i've got a crush on him. but i don't love him!

**Jack's POV  
><strong>i untied her feet and robbed her ankle softly. a little spark flew trough my hands the moment i touched her.  
>i noticed she stared at me and when i looked up, i saw she was blushing. "I know you hate this, but we have to get trough this sweety."<br>did i just called her...no i didn't. Kim helped me up and that moment our eyes met, we bend towards each other and our lips met!  
>for like half a minute we kissed, enjoying the moment. but then we broke quick and both walked two meter away spitting around the place!<br>"What are you thinking!" Kim shouted intense blushing! i looked at her frustrating and said back, "What was I thinking? You kissed me!"  
>"oh yeah Jack? but you enjoyed it!... And why are you blushing like crazy!" I didn't even know i was blushing! "I am the one who is blushing? you are pretty red as well!"<br>She wanted to say one last thing but decided not to. as for me, we can put this behind. "Let's go on."

**hey hope you like it. i had a whole bunch of work on it since there is not much to write about in the beginning of a forest :Pplease review, i continue writing the story! so stay alert cuz i am already writing the next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. through the forest, Ancient temple 1

**I keep this note short but i want you guy's to remember again, it is two years after the beginning of the serie, technically they are 16 or 17 by now.**

**Jack's POV**

After a little while we found a small cave to rest for the night. I could tell Kim was still a little confused about the kissing thingy.  
>"Kim, just leave it in the past okay?" She sat beside me and stared at me.<br>"You know," she said hesitantly, "it is weird but I kind of liked it…. Did you?" she blushed.

There was the feelling back again! What was going on with me? "Kim… ehh …geee…"I stammered.  
>Kim giggled. "Yes Kim. I liked it too. But that doesn't mean we are a couple. this is just what friends do right?" A look of disappointment in Kim's eyes while she said. "Of course it is!" there was a moment of silence between the two of us. Then suddenly she asked me, "Do you think the guy's and our parents know already? I mean about the crash?" I put my arm around her, pulled her to me and said, "Who knows, let's just hope someone cared enough to seek into this forest. Well, let's go to sleep."<p>

**Meanwhile back home**

Rudy, Milton and Eddie where in the dojo training when Jerry run's in.  
>"Guy's look at this!" he waved with a paper. Rudy walked towards Jerry with the other boys behind him.<br>Jerry put the paper on the desk in Rudy's office and pointed a finger on a title on the front.  
><strong>FLIGHT 221TX DESTINATION TOKIO JAPAN CRASHED!<br>**"Ow no!" Eddie let out. "There plane crashed! That is just horrible!" that was Milton.  
>"Continue reading!" the news had done lot's of damage to Rudy. Tears where seen in his eyes.<br>"Two days ago, plane 221TX to tokio fainted of the radar after the captain of the plane reported one of the engines were on fire.

Short after that report the lane apparently crashed at sea." Jerry read.  
>"so far there are 24 people missing. All the survivors are taken to Tokio. The names of the missing people so far, are,,,"<br>and Jerry began saying the names on the paper. But when they saw Jack and Kim's names on the paper, it became very silent.  
>"Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Anderson" Jerry said at last. Rudy was the first one who speak. "I'm going to Japan right now and get them back!"<br>Eddie looked weird at him. "and where do you wanna start looking Sherlock! They maybe dead!"  
>"Thanks for the optimism Eddie" Milton answered. Then he looked at Rudy who answered as well.<br>"No, Kim and Jack are two hard nuts to crack! They aren't dead. They are alive, but the question is where are they?"

**Kim's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. By my surprise Jack wasn't beside me when I was gonna sleep.  
>So I looked around and saw the guy in the opening of the cave. "What are you doing?"<br>He turned around and faced me. "I kept the watch." He said with a smile. I don't know why but he made me to give him a smile in return.  
>i noticed i blushed and i quickly turned away. what i didn't know was that Jack has the same reaction.<br>"But don't you wanna sleep?" I asked with a caring voice as i walked towards him.  
>"Sure i'm tired, but you need your rest, well that is what your mom told me." He grinned.<br>"Jack, i want you to get some sleep before we go! i"ll wake you up okay?" now i sounded all motherly!  
>"Yes mom."Jack answered. and he walked into the cave and lay down on the exact same spot i was just a few minutes ago.<p>

it was really quiet right now. Birds fluting, trees are cracking. it makes me think of a few days ago, when we are helpless at sea.  
>After half an hour my legs are tired and I began looking for a place to sit.<br>And after a little while I found a comfortable spot on a rock just before the cave. when i sat down, i began carving a stick with the pocketknife Jack found in his jackets.  
>the knife was really sharp and it carved the stick smooth. After a little while Jack began to talk in his sleep.<br>of course at fist it was nothing special. things like. "haha smooth." and "nice one."  
>but soon it were words like "Like her" and "she is the one" i don't want to listen to it and try focusing on my stick.<br>but then i hear the words i never thought to hear from Jack! "I love you Kimmie."  
>my face turned red! did i just imagine that of was it real? i don't want to think about it!<br>_haha told you. you LUVVV him!_ no i don't!_why have you told Grace you love him then?  
><em>that was just because she made me nuts! _yeah whatever.._

**Jack's POV**

i woke up founding Kim sitting on a rock carving a stick. her face was red for some reason.  
>"hey Kim" i said to her. she turned around to face me. "Ow hey Jack" she said a bit lacking.<br>"wow, thanks for the warm welcome!" i said with a cheering sound in my voice.  
>"sorry Jack, it is just homesickness i guess." So that is why! "Kim?" i sat down beside her. "you know we can make it right?"<br>she put her head on my shoulder. "I know that. but how long will it take?"  
>"I don't know yet. we better kept going." i told her.<p>

i short time later were on our way again. and still we didn't know where we are going.  
>Kim became moody and complains about almost everything! Me, the forest. The plane and even the tournament!<br>i did'nt care about it. the only thing i said to her was, "your complaining is beginning to be annoying."witch of course she meanly answered.  
>suddenly we walked into an open spot! with in the middle of it a giant temple!<p>

"What is this?" Kim asked. her mood was totally forgotten.  
>I walked to the giant stairs of the temple. "It is an ancient temple. let's go inside and look for some equipment to use on our way home."<br>Kim looked shocked. "You want to steal from a ancient place? Jack that's grazy!"  
>without turning or facing me he answered me. "Look, we need some stuff.. and this is a temple!" I said with a 'this explains everything' voice.<br>we walked up the stairs and what we saw was not to describe! old but still beautiful to look at.  
>grey walls growed with all sorts of green plants all over it. the temple had the character of an old Japanese castle. or welll temple actually.<br>in the balcony there were hints of a huge fight. or bettered myself, several fights. "Is it karate?" Kim asked me.  
>"Yes, but not only training. You see those weapons? There's blood on it." I grabbed Kim by the shoulders and pulled her gently away from the horror.<br>"Who have done all this?"she asked me. i knew much about Japan cuz on my grandpa. and if this was a Japanese temple, then this could be the first luck we had so far.  
>I must have said that out loud because Kim said, "Well finally good news at last."<p>

**kinda sad my earlier chapter only had one review and just a few followers...**  
><strong>ow well please keep reading cuz i have thought about a climax in the next chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Kim is changing her mood change for adventure! i hope it will work out the way i want it.<strong>  
><strong>and please guys! i am in for more ideas if you think you have a good one -.^<strong>


	8. through the forest, Ancient temple 2

**it took some time but i finished it after all.**  
><strong>i first wrote it some differend but is became to confusing..<strong>  
><strong>so i think this one is better. <strong>  
><strong>ow i still don't own kickin it... (Or Japan) <strong>

**Jack's POV**

Inside the temple it was much better and cleaner.  
>although there are here also hints of fights! There were large cuts in the walls.<br>Probably done with swords or bow staffs. I opened a door to see what was behind it!  
>With Kim right behind me I walked into a room. A small one and very simple.<br>I saw a little closet of a special type of wood, curtains were hanging on both sides of the window.  
>On the wall there are a few spikes meant to put clothes on. One of them was in use.<br>An big red cape, eaten by all kind of animals, hang on it. From the looks of it one touch could turn the cape to dust.  
>Two swords were laying on a desk. When I grabbed one and pulled it out of the sheath, it was surprised sharp and totally rust free!<br>I decided to keep one myself and the other I gave to Kim.  
>"What am I supposed to do with this?"she asked me.<br>"There is a lot of danger in this forest, and when the time comes, I want us to be ready." Was my answer.  
>There also was a bed in the room, not a big one and not with a mattress we know, but one filled with straw.<br>"Well at least we have a place to stay for the night."Kim said to me a bit sarcastic but also worried.  
>I watched the room but couldn't find what I was looking for. "If we wanna sleep her, I think we first wanna clean it. This is maybe 100 years old"<br>Kim walked to the window and then told me, "fresh straw? No problem!"  
>outside the temple there was a little field with long grass. "well guess we ARE staying here at night!"<br>we decided the rest of the temple will come later, first we went outside to refresh that bed.  
>It was working like 2 hours, Kim was throwing the old straw outside while I cut fresh straw and bring it to her.<br>All sweaty we finished the work and just moments later, we are both panting laying on the bed.

**Kim's POV**

The bed in that weird room sure was nice. I lay down and fell asleep smelling Jack beside me.  
>when i wake up i found myself in Jack's arm's, and for some reason i had my arm's around him as well!<br>trying not to wake him up, i sneak out of the bed and put my Jacket on. i decided to walk around the temple to find out what happened.  
>for some reason i took the sword Jack gave me and put it on my back, just like i saw him do it when he went out to cut straw for the bed.<br>the green walls are all full of cuts and there are burn marks on trees who stay close near the temple. but still, it must happened a long time ago.  
>Lianas grow over the trees and everywhere was green of plant-grow. Thorn-bushes blocked the way eventually.<br>i think i'll get Jack for this. no i don't have to! i grabbed my sword and cut my way through the bushes.  
>Although i had practice in handle a sword at karate, cutting bushes was really hard! "Oef,, almost through."<br>i cut the rest of the way and walked away from the bush before the thorns can grab some of my clothes.  
>the hints of the fight where here even intenser, you don't have to be a ranger to see that!<br>swords sticks and bow's and arrows are laying on the floor, for ages, cuz all of those things had plantgrow all over it.  
>the metal stuff was rusted apart. It was a little ironic. little flowers grow right beside the whole horror.<br>i surged further for things that could possibly started the fight. and then i saw something i´d never hoped to see in my whole life!

**Jack's POV**

i woke up feeling a little hungry. But that feeling immediately disapeared when i found out Kim was gone!  
>"Kim?" i asked carefully. to my relief i saw she followed my advice about the sword, cuz there was only one on the ground.<br>i began looking for Kim inside the temple. The hall was pretty dark and i saw some Japanese letters.  
>on a balcony, made out of wood, at the end of the hall, there was a big wooden pillar.<br>splinters bursted out the wounds of the pillar, it looks like every hit could be the final strike!  
>i also found a little book. what book does survive hundreds of years without even having a scratch on it! i seriously have to tell Kim of this.<br>i took the book in my hand and for some reason, i suddenly know where she was. I run through the hall and through the door and there, on the open field she was!  
>training with her weapon in her hand what for some reason really looks amazing.<br>once again i had a weird feeling in my stomach. I began to think i really do like her! but the same time i thought that, i saw a terrifying look on her face.  
>this scared me! i began running towards her while i screamed her name! she saw me and stopped immediately with her practice.<br>tears ran down on her face. and she began crying when i hold her in my arms. the book in my hand was totally forgotten!  
>"What is it kim?" she was so close to me! i could the birthmarks on her neck now. she turned her face and began telling.<br>"it was so horrible! i hope i never have to see it again!" well if Kim thinks it is horrible, then it really must be.  
>"Kim? what was it you saw?" a shiver went down her back while she told me. "It was a skeleton."<p>

**Kim's POV**

i felt save in Jack's arms. and telling was suddenly not that hard anymore.  
>after i told him what i saw, he tightened his grip around me. there was that strange feeling again!<br>okay, maybe i liked him a bit. what no, i'm just pushed by the moment! he knows everything, of course this is how i react! maybe it's just...  
>"I found something as well." Jack said. in his hand he hold a little book.<br>"Jack, where did you found this?" the book doesn't have any damage at all! i've got a bad feeling about this.  
>"At the balcony at the end of the hall. why?"<br>"Jack, this could be the reason the attackers where after!" I explained. And for some strange reason i know i was right!.  
>Jack opened the book. "i couldn't read japanese... do you?" Jack asked me. but he knew i couldn't either.<br>"I can't... well we better bring it wit us. maybe it could be use-full." Jack looked at me. "how could a japanese notebook be use-full?"  
>i laughed. "Haven't figured that part out yet. But if i do, you will be the first to know!"<br>Jack laughed as well while saying,"yeah like there is here someone else you wanna say it to."  
>we both decided it was for the best to leave the temple behind. The mystery's in that building was not ours to discover.<br>Well lucky for me. i thought it was a creepy place anyway. "So, guess it's us and the forest again isn't it?"  
>"There is just one thing i wanna find out,,," murmured Jack. "why is the whole temple damaged exempt this little book?"<br>i couldn't help it! i had to distract his mind, and for a crazy reason, i knew what i must do.  
>I pressed my lips quickly against his cheek. "Thanks." i saw he doesn't understand what i was talking about. haha that sweet Jack.<br>"thanks for comforting me. that was really nice from you." He blushed and told me that it was not a problem.  
>as we walked further i became more happy about leaving that creepy place behind.<p>

**Jack's POV**

Just as we walked further from the temple, we went closer to some kind of mountain.  
>great, mountains means hight, hight means sight! maybe we cold see a city over there.<br>i shared my meaning with Kim. she agreed in this. We could hear different kind of animals in the forest.  
>some of them are cute and sounded friendly, others were cruel. like Tigers and other hungry animals.<br>"They better won't show up here." I said. Kim nodded. on the moment she did that, we walked up another free spot. this time the mountain was on the other side.  
>but that wasn't the only thing i noticed. i also saw a stone man, carved out of the mountain.<br>the man had his hands fold like a bowl as it was an altar!  
>Kim was the one who takes the first step towards it. "I think this is some offering spot for the ancient god's." she said.<br>"It can't be, the Japanese believe in the Boedah. not in a god." i told her.  
>but when i wanna continue my thoughts, i've got interrupted by a old women's voice.<br>"She is more right than you realize."

**well hoped you like this one, haha i did anyway. a new mystery haha**  
><strong>please review this cuz i really like to know what you guys think of this one! <strong>


	9. the hermit part 1

**this week i'm gonna write a lot since i've got a little less school for this week :D  
>please keep reviewing! :P i'll put the next chapter on by 20 :D i've already busy writing it :D <strong>

**Kim's POV**

I looked around to see where the voice came from, but couldn't see anything.  
>"Who said that?" I asked, more brave then i felt. I could feel my hear rising!<br>"Who I am is not important. But I wish to know what you two are doing here!" the voice said.  
>Jack, who was a little confused answered. "Our plane has crashed, so all we want is get back to civilization."<br>I began to wonder it may just be a person, so I asked, "could you please show yourself?"  
>"not yet." The voice said. "First I want to know exactly who you to are and why you are holding that book!"<br>why could that thing, whatever it was, not show herself.  
>"We are Jack and Kim, our plane has crashed and my friend here is holding that book cuz we found it in a strange but creepy temple!"<br>now I could see a dark silhouette behind the statue. "And why have you taken that book?"  
>this one Jack answered. I could see he has seen the silhouette as well.<br>"Well, if you want you can look at it, but then you have to come out of your hiding spot behind that statue." I said a little sarcastic.  
>there sounded a little curse and the person emerged. "Okay so you found me." The woman said.<br>the lady was really old and ware's an old rags and had on a pants with holes in it every were!  
>"I know that book."she said. "it was hidden in the Ancient temple isn't it?" the lady continued. Jack laughed. "Hidden? It wasn't exactly hidden!"<br>"Don't be sarcastic thief!" okay where did the word thief suddenly come from? "you two stole that book from that place! what means you're thiefs!"  
>that lady was crazy! "And i think thiefs should hang!" and before we knew it, we are tide up and bound together!<br>wow for an old lady she sure is fast!

**Jack's POV**

the lady led us deeper and deeper into the forest! and everytime one of us fell, both felt down.  
>it was impressive how hard that old lady could walk! we almost run, and the fact that we were tangled up in a rope together doesn't help.<br>we walked for like hours and when we finally stopped, it was already dark.  
>she untied us and gave us one blanket for both. i blushed, just one hour ago i fully accepted i truly loved Kim and now i have to share a sleep with her.<br>is this destiny? the moment i looked at her i saw her eyes filled with tears. "Kim." i askked her. "What's wrong?"  
>she walked at me and began crying in my arms.<br>"I tell you what's wrong, we've been crashed, lost in the forest, i've saw a horrible skeleton, and now that lady thinks we are thieves and wanted to kill us!"  
>there she got a point. we've been through a lot since we've got here. "What are we gonna do now Jack?" Kim asked me in the hope i came up with something.<br>"For now, lets just go sleep. tomorrow we will think of something." And that was exactly what we did. while hugging me she fell asleep at last.  
>the moment i realized she was sleeping, i felt dizzy and everything went black.<p>

the next morning i just felt how the old lady looks at me. "When you're finally awake you can make a fire." she said.  
>quite a commander i guessed. even though Kim's body was really warm, i freed myself from her hug and began looking for wood.<br>almost immediately when i freed myself, Kim woke up and helped me.  
>when the fire was on, the woman came back and bound us again. "What is with that woman! first she untied us and let us sleep.<br>the she wanted you to make a fire and now we are bound again!" Kim wispered to me.  
>"Yeah i know, but just give it some time. i think we will figure something out."<br>the woman gave us a deathly glare and continue eating or whatever she did.

a little while later, we are on the road again, well, it wasn't exactly a road.  
>more like an animal-track. when we passed a thorn - bush, i've got stuck in it!<br>"Geez, why does this happened to me?" i jelled of frustration.  
>Kim, of course still bounded on me, calmed me down. "relax, we'll get you out of there."<p>

**Kim's POV**

i thought it was kinda funny that Jack was stuck in that bush. and, it was kinda cute as well.  
>tonight i finally admitted i loved Jack a lot! i always did since i meet him! and when we had to share a night together, i realized i belong with him!<br>i helped him out of the bushes, and the whole time, the lady was just staring at us! what a BITCH!  
>"I bet she lives in a cave and has at least ten lions, tigers of whatever." i said referring to the saying over lonely old lady's living with some cat's.<br>still tied we began walking again. for hours! i couldn't anymore and suddenly i felt down.  
>when i woke up, Jack was carrying me like a princess! " How long was i out?" i asked him. Jack had a big smile on his face when he answered. "Like four hours i guess."<br>"BUT WHY! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CARRY ME ANYMORE!" i said worried for him. when i say that, i saw he blushed! does this mean...  
>"Were here." the lady said. and the moment we entered the spot, our mouths felt open!<br>we saw a beautiful spot before us. a giant waterfall falls into a big river below it. the waterfall was caused by another big rock!  
>on the rock plant growing was what makes parts of rocks green. around the open spot the forest surrounds the area.<p>

it wasn't quite what were expecting. we had to climb the rock up to the top! and when we get there, all we saw was a little wooden house.  
>and like i thought, it was hers. "okay." she said to us. "Since you two are my prisoners, i can decide what to do with you."<br>"Listen," Jack answered. "We didn't steel anything! we just found it since we are lost in this forest!"  
>but the woman didn't listen. she tied us again. and again, we are sitting side by side, helpless as we been that last two days.<p>

**wow, finally they meet someone, is it a bad guy! euhh lady...  
>wanna know how they get free i'm busy writing the next chapter already :D**  
><strong>please review me! i will put the next chapter on by 20 reviews so i know you like it ^.^ <strong>


	10. the hermit part 2

**Kim's POV**

It was the middle of the night when i heard the sound! It wasn't the water of the river, or the waterfall right next us. It was more like an animal sound. Not like the wolves earlier but definitely the sound of a carnivore. A giant cat! I woke up Jack and told him to listen. "The lions are restless tonight." A voice said. I turned around and there the woman was. In one hand, she holds a wooden chair, in the other hand the book she took from Jack. She sat down in front of us. "So, now tell me why you stole that book?" I sighed. "We didn't steal it but found it on the balcony of that temple!"  
>the woman looked me with cold grey eyes. "But what did you seek in that temple?" now Jack answered. "We were just looking for a place to sleep! Nothing more."<br>"Okay, for now I believe you two but why didn't you tell me before?" I looked Jack with a confused smile. He smiled back.

the woman came back in the room and gave us a cub of tea. "it is a good thing you two love each other. in this jungle, you need love to make it this far."  
>she smiled. Jack and i looked each other in the eyes for a long time. in that time i melt away. but then, we both said at the same time. "But we aren't a couple!"<br>the hermit laughed. "of course you two are a couple, i've seen you two at the trip to my house. But i live in this forest for like a whole age, so i don't know much about love."  
>Jack respond, but not in the way i expect. "Okay, sure. but there is a question i wanted to ask you. what did you know about the temple and that book?<br>Bleghh why does he have to ruin the moment? the woman sat down on a wooden bench and began telling the story about the temple.  
>we found out, once in a long forgotten time, the temple was the birth place of karate! it once was a huge place and an attraction for Japanese travelers.<br>but then a samurai lord came and attacked the temple because of this book. withing the book is a hidden spell, that makes the speaker immoral. but the price to speak to high.  
>to complete the spell, one of your closest friends should be sacrificed! that is why the monks wanna protect that book. and for the same reason the woman took it from us.<br>the woman told us the whole story, like she was there the moment it happened. "and since the big fight no-one is ever been there again. till you two showed up.

**Jack's POV**

so that was why! "That explains the skeleton you saw." Immediately Kim crawled into my arm's by even the thought of it.  
>"Well now that is settled, you two wish to get back to civilization?" i looked Kim, who's still crying and made up the answer.<br>"Yes please." the woman smiled. Okay, then i'll take you home next morning." and with that she walked into her house.  
>but soon came out and told me she had prepared a room for the both of us. "My house isn't that big..."<br>I walked Kim inside and lay her down on the bed. after that, i went outside again.  
>the sound of the falling water got my attention. so i decided to walk to waterfall, what really wasn't that far!<br>it really was an amazing sight! the river next to me speed up when suddenly, all water fell down!  
>kind of reminded me of the kung fu and karate movies i watched at home. the master always stays on the rock or in the waterfall practicing.<br>and suddenly, i had the need to practice too! so a little while later, i was punching and practice a new technique witch was based on the movements of a tiger.

after an hour, i think, i stopped, the moonlight was shining down at me in the open air.  
>from up here i could see a big part of the forest. including the scary temple. so she saw us from up here? i thought so.<br>"you really mastered that tiger technique i saw." I already know who it was. "Kim, i thought you are sleeping?"  
>kim smiled and walked into the moonlight, right where i was standing. "Oh i was, but then i've got a thought and i think you can help me."<br>I wasn't so surprised since we're share deep secrets to each other. "What is it Kim?"  
>she hesitates before speaking. "Well i i'm fallen in love at someone. do you have some advice?"<br>I was shocked! who was that guy! and what does Kim see in him what i don't have! "How did that... you find that out?"  
>i saw a light in her eyes while she explained how she 'find out'. "The guy saved my life a few times. and every-time he touch me, i feel really save."<br>i couldn't stand it anymore! "Kim i need to tell you a few things!  
>look, for the first day we met i felt a connection and even if i didn't know you love me back, i really did love you.<br>and even though i denied it i'm deep in love with you. especially at this adventure i understand these feelings i've got for you.  
>i wanted you to be happy, but at least, let me know who this guy is and what he has what i don't have!" the sudden burst of words had a great impact on her!<br>but the strange thing was, it was a positive impact! not the one i expected. not that i wanted to make her to cry or something.  
>"Jack, you really wanna know that that boy's name is?" i nodded. "Okay then, his name is Jack.."<br>Jack, what Jack? "Jack Prisly? Jack Carter? or Jack Neeft? or..." i've got of by a kiss from Kim.  
>her lips felt amazing on the mine! i put my arm around her waist, and she put hers around my neck!<br>it kinda dizzied me she kissed me and i kissed her. for like minutes we only kissed. i could smell her, and she smells amazing!  
>after we broke, she wiperd gently in my ear. "it was you silly."<br>i blushed while whispering back. "I love you." Kim kissed me again. "I love you too"

Kim's POV

okay now i am the luckiest girl in the world. Jack loved me back!  
>when he told me he loved me, i thought i would faint. A big part of the night we spend close together, laying in the full moon, loving each other.<br>but then, at, i think it was 4:00 AM we both became tired so get to bed. the room was small but when Jack lay down on the floor, he almost got stuck between the walls.  
>"Probably not my best idea." He said. it makes me laugh. "Jack, you can just share that bed with me you know. i don't bite."<br>"Well if you insist." so a few minutes after, we both are asleep.

till next morning. "Good morning you two!" the woman said a little to happy for me.  
>i found myself in Jack's arms with our faces really close to each other! I would of been embarrassed by the fact someone saw us, but for a strange reason, i wasn't.<br>Jack kissed me tenderly on my lips and went out the bed to wash himself in the river.  
>"well, let's make breakfast for your young friend."the woman said. she was really nice after all!<br>i helped the lady making breakfast. i honestly didn't know nature had so many to give us! i had to cut fruits i've never heard off!  
>after the breakfast was ready, the lady told me to get 'the boy' here. so i walked to the river and there he was.<br>standing in the water, with a naked chest, glimmering of water! wow i began to sweat, was it really that warm?  
>the rest of his body probably was undressed as well! "Jack!" i yelled. he turned around. yep, my thoughts are true.<br>"What is it?" he asked. "Breakfast ready, you come?" so i waited till Jack was dressed again and together we walked to the house.

soon after we came back, we had breakfast.  
>it really was delicious! the hermit said she was gonna do some things around the house.<br>"okay." we said both and continued eating. but when we were eating, i suddenly saw a snake next to Jack's leg.  
>"JACK! LOOK OUT!" but it was to late. the snake strike and bit him in his leg!<p>

**i really hope ya all enjoyed this chapter!  
>i really did anyway haha. please keep reviewing it! the more i get the faster i can update :P<br>your eye on my story give me spirit :D haha **


	11. a bad disease

**little announcement, i'll give some credit to canadagold14 for giving me a few ideas for the story. i'll use them!**

**Jack's POV**

The bite burned like hell! I screamed of hurt, took one of the swords we get back from the hermit and sliced the snake in two pieces.  
>Kim came right after to me and looked at the wound.<br>"Jack, I need medicine for this!" I knew it. It was a pretty bad wound! Trying not to panic, I tried to clean the sword.  
>Kim went inside and began nursing me. She put up some bandages with a green medicine on it. After that I felt dizzy and everything went black.<p>

**Kim's POV**

Jack has fainted. I could tell. I've got some nursing experience so I'll take care for the boy till he's better.  
>After I made sure no one was here, I went to look for the old lady. But she was no where to find either!<br>A little bit of panic came up! But this is her territorial so I shouldn't worry much.  
>but as a matter of fact I did. What if I can't handle this alone? No I can! I have to.<br>Jack have saved me more times and now it is my turn to save him! For some reason I found the strength to carry him inside the house and I led him down on the bed.  
>Jack was all sweaty and wet! The poison has knocked him down pretty hard. I could tell by the words he spoke. They were all half senesces he said!<br>"I have to be there for him."I said. I get some water from the river and put it on a fire to make it boil. Then I looked into the closets of the house to find stuff to clean the bite.  
>The poison was still in the bite I knew. Not much but it was still there! So that means, I have to suck the poison out.<p>

Ighh only the idea! I was watching at the wound. It was deep blue and still open!  
>with some found cottons I whipped of the remaining blood and after I cleaned the wood I needed to get the resting poison out.<br>Slowly I moved my face towards his leg. The snake has bit him really high. Almost at his hip. I noticed that the moment he was bitten.  
>But I never knew I had to remove his pants to his tibia for just a silly bite. Well… silly.. it sure was a big deal of course.. but still.<br>I closed my eyes while my mouth made contact with his leg. The wound within I began sucking and spit the resting poison away.  
>Apparently Jack noticed I touched him. He opened his eyes and began speaking to me. "Thanks Kim."he said, looking lovely but painfull.<br>"No problem." was the only thing i could say before i had to spit some poison out. "Kim, no-one else would do the same as you do right now!"  
>i decided to make a little joke to make us both better. "Well, i don't wanna loose my boyfriend on my first day as a couple." it failed big time...<p>

he stared at me while i stared at him. then suddenly, we kissed.

**Rudy's POV**

"Okay mem."i ended the conversation with the mom of Jack.  
>Jerry, Eddie and Milton were sitting right before me. "Well?"<br>"She haven't heard anything from Jack or Kim at all! She will come with us on the next flight to Japan!"  
>less then 10 minutes later, both Kim's mom and Jack's mom are in the dojo! "What are you waiting for! We have too ketch the next flight!"<br>All of us run to the little bus Kim's mom used for work, and ten minutes later, we were on our way!  
>I have to say, Kim's mom was an excellent driver.<br>"Gosh I hoped nothing happened with the two of them!" Milton said.  
>Jerry responded on his confused way of reacting. "I know right, who else would go to that contest."<br>Eddie just shoke his head.

Two hours later we were all in the plane. I made the lady on the loket to get us last minutes tickets and so we were flying to Tokyo.  
>Normaly im exided to go somewhere but now, I wasn't. all I could do was hoping for Kim and Jack to be all right!<p>

**Kim's POV**

Jack was, once again, fainted under the poison.  
>I nursed him as good as I possibly could but for some reason it hadn't effect yet.<br>it was now a day after Jack has bitten and the woman still hasn't returned yet.  
>I began to worry she left us here! But after I began searching around the house, I saw marks of a little struggle!<br>when I saw that, I knew the woman was captured by someone or something!  
>"Why does this all happened to us?" I asked. Of course there was no answer.<br>I decided to eat something and spare my strength for when I needed it. It was quite warm so maybe I could take a bath in the river to wash myself, i thought.  
>So a few minutes later I was in the river, washing myself as far as you can call it washing, It was all kinda primitive.<br>I never thought i had to do this, but it still had something natural. I swim to the middle of the river, where i could feel the current pulling on my body.  
>Fish are swimming all around me. and for the moment i knew everything will be all right. the water gave me a safe feeling.<br>forgetting the whole world around me. only thinking about the future. a few thoughts that aren't very my way of thinking. haha.

the rest of the day went by pretty boring.  
>i had nothing to do. The lady was gone to who knows where, Jack was sleeping inside so maybe i could get some fruits.<br>Remembering what the lady told me i took the sword and walked to the fruit court. i climbed into the tree and chopped a bunch of bananas.  
>the big delicious kind of course! the sun was already gone when Jack finally wake up again.<br>"Kim?" he began. i was buzzy making a shake from the fruits i found, so i was surprised by his sudden reaction.  
>"Yes sweetheart?" i asked. "Your the best, you know that." i blushed. now we are together, Jack won't hold back on complimenting me.<p>

we stayed in the house for like 2 days. at the third day, Jack woke up completely. he seem to have recovered. but when he wanted to stay, it still hurts to much.  
>"Can i help you?" i asked him. "Yeah, i want to made a little walk, just have some fresh air." I helped him and together we made a little walk around the house and river.<br>i still nursed his wound every day and every time i nursed him, i loved him more! since yesterday i helped him clean himself. i never thought i would go this far for someone.  
>or actually i did... but i've just thought it never happened. the day's after that Jack started to recover more and more.<br>the lady still hasn't returned and i have told Jack about the signs of the struggle. he confirmed my thoughts! "she is captured i think."  
>i sighed. "that's what i thought."I told him. "But i don't understand why only she was taken? i mean we were here as well."<br>i still needed to help Jack move and care but he have said he wasn't ashamed for that. he just said i was a big help to him and that he was lucky i was with him.  
>we found a map of the forest in one of the closets on the room of the old lady. and though Jack cannot walk very good, we still made plans to get to civilization.<br>we found a railroad on the map and decided to go there first. But even before we could go, we get a few unexpected visitors!

**okay it was kinda hard to write Jack's disease...  
>i just hope it worked well ^.^ please keep on reviewing like you did last time!<br>tell me what you think of it, so i can make the story even better! **


	12. reach civilization, the complot

**sorry,sorry,sorry! i am so late with this chapter!  
>i hope you like it anyway. i know i do! haha<strong>

**Jack's POV**

At least eight ninja's came out of the bushes and trees and surrounded us!  
>And even before we could think about fighting back, everything went black again.<br>I found myself tied up, next to Kim, bound to a tree.  
>The ninja's were nowhere to find. "That is odd." I whispered to myself.<br>Not knowing Kim already was awake. "Yeah I know." she said.  
>"Where did they go? And why are we tied up but not kept prisoner?"<br>I felt her hand in mine. "more important is, how do we get outta here?" I asked her.  
>"I think I know a way out."Kim said. And while she said that, she began to move.<br>I didn't had a clue what she was doing but suddenly, she appeared right before me.  
>"how did you …."when I began speaking, she moved forward and kissed me.<br>While kissing, I felt the ropes reduce tension. "how have you done this?" I asked her after we broke.  
>Kim opened her hand and showed a little swizz knife.<br>I looked it for a while, then looked her in the eyes and began smiling. She smiled back and by some impulse I hugged her.  
>Soon after all of that happened, we leaved the hermits house.<br>"for some strange reason I get the idea we get followed." Kim said.  
>I've got the same feeling. But I don't exactly know why.<br>"haha who wants to follow us in a jungle like this?"I said better then I felt about it.

**Eddie's POV**

In Tokyo we first checked in into a hotel. It was a last minute booking so we couldn't expect something like a four star hotel but this will do either.  
>The mothers of kim and jack will share a room, I had to share one with jerry and Milton was gonna sleep at rudy's room.<br>After we brought our stuf upstars, we first decided to eat.  
>That means me, Milton and jerry were eating while rudy and the mothers were walking restless from one place to another, like they are a bunch of chickens.<br>"Ow could you lease just relax?"Milton shouted when he had enough of the three of them.  
>Rudy answered. "I can't relax and eat while my best students are missing. If I don't get them back I never win a tournament ever again!"<br>Well that was the wrong thing to say. "Ahum?" the two mom's said in chorus.  
>"and of course it is terrible to leave them in a horrible land like this!" rudy explained quick.<br>Later I was talking to Jerry In our room when I've heared something happen outside at the hallway of the hotel.  
>Two people were talking to each other. At first I don't spent any attention to it. But after some time the talk makes me curious.<br>Especially because there are a few words I recon diced such as Karate boy and his bitchy girlfriend. And, the Americans.  
>With my ear pushed against the door I started to listen. "Those two are a threat for our victory. They must not come back!"<br>Jerry came sit next to me and started listen as well. "what do you mean? Should we take their lives?"  
>A second voice said. Then the first voice again. "if neccesery. But watch out. They are both really good at karate.<br>But if you aim for the blonde girl, you'll get the boy on his knees. I just know that."  
>The second voice again. "aim for the girl, got it." Then the first voice again. Don't let those two get away.<br>They are to close to the city. They can walk out of that forest any minute.  
>Take 3 men with guns and hunt them!" I looked at Jerry. "You know what this means?"<br>Jerry responded quick. "Yeah, we finally can play secret agents we always wanted to do! I am 0029" and with that he forms with his hand a pistol.  
>"NO!" i said a little to loud. "It means it all is a complot the're making against Jack and Kim." suddenly all parts fall apart.<br>"the plane accident was not an accident i think. it was sabotaged! but for some reason they survived!"  
>i knew we had to do something. but i didn't know what. wait, Milton does! "Jerry, come with me!" i said as i opened the door to the hallway.<p>

**Kim's POV**

even though i felt we are watched, i felt save with Jack's arm around me.  
>we walked through the forest witch began to look more like a wood than a dark forest.<br>lighter, bigger paths an here and there we even saw direction sign's. "i think were getting closer to a town." i said happy.  
>of course i was happy. for the first in long time i could take a shower again. sure, the river was nice, in some way.<br>but all the survival we've been though made us both dirty! i could smell jack beside me and i knew he smelled me.  
>it was not a happy thought cuz i know it was bad. birds whistled, and we even can see the sun!<br>for like an hour we walked and then we really saw the first signs of civilization. a house! probably from the forester.  
>the sight of that only house made me regain more hope again.<br>the past weeks i'd get used to the idea of Jack and i alone for the rest of our lives. and honestly, i didn't mind anymore.  
>"i think we're really close now."Jack interrupt my thoughts. i looked at him. he was the one for me!<br>no matter what happened. the first time i met him i've had a crush on him. even though i didn't noticed.  
>but now we've went through this, i just knew we've always been together.<br>jack was right. soon after we passed that house in the forest, we walked into a town of city. i couldn't tell exactly.  
>cars driving on the streets, people walked at both sides of the road. and all of them are dressed well. at least better as the both of us.<br>now i've really got the feeling we've been watched and i was correct. people are watching us while we walked over the streets.  
>some of them began to gossip about us. But since Jack didn't spend any attention to it, neither did i.<br>we continue walking through the streets till suddenly someone yelled at us. "hey you kids."

**hope you liked it ^.^**  
><strong>please review this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>i kind of like it hahaha, even though it was a bit hard to write in the beginning.<br>my next chapter won't take so long. i promise. **


	13. prisoned, again

**hey readers! this is no offense to Italians, but i needed a bad guy and since i was listening to italian music :P  
>okay, tell me what you think of this chapter! i liked it ^,^ <strong>

**Jack's POV**

I looked around and saw 5 men coming at us. Al of them are armed with guns and they all look very tall. We saw that they aren't from Japan.  
>More like Europe or America. "turn around and just walk away."I whispered to Kim.<br>After I said that, we turned around. But behind us were also 6 men with guns! "Damn."Kim cursed.  
>Both of us are realizing were trapped! What now? Clearly one of the men had the command because if he jelled an order, everyone obeyed.<br>That man now came to us and began speaking at both of us. I could fell Kim wanted to come in action.  
>I prefer too but I knew we had to do that on the right moment!<br>"Soooo, you're America's best? Not much as I can see. Looks to me the Americans are desperate!" when he said that all of his men began laughing.  
>I could hear an Italian accent in his voice. "Well, my master thinks you two are our biggest threat, so he needs to get rid of you and your girlfriend."<br>The man clearly hoped to make us mad by that last comment. To bad for him it didn't work cause she really was mine! Hah in your face Italian!  
>"Let me introduce myself to you before I take you with us. I am Fergini. As you already heard I've come from Italia and I work for people who paid me enough.<br>I'm what you Americans call annn…" he began acting like he didn't know the word, but I thought he has done this many times before.  
>"ah yeah, I'm what you like to call an assassin." It really was impressive Kim didn't show any emotion on her face.<br>But her hand told something else. She squeezed in my hand and I gave minor tweaks to comfort her a bit.  
>"take them both away men!" Fergini jelled angry to his men when he saw non of us has shown any emotion.<p>

**Kim's POV**

the italians took us to a little van.  
>we were puched in kind of rude and after us 3 men came in to guard us.<br>after that i only felt Jack hugging me the whole time, since we were blindfolded.  
>his warm body against mine, it felt so safe. i won't wanna let him go anymore!<br>i wanna sit this way for the rest of my life. safe in the arm's of my hero! smelling his sweat. what for a strange reason smelled nice.  
>it felt like day's we had to sit. but when we're puched out, a little too rude, i saw it still was light!<br>Fergini walked to us with his fake smile and began speaking to us again.  
>"welcome in one of my houses." he said and he pointed at a big villa behind him.<br>"this is the last view you get to see in a long time because you two are going to the dungeon of this house.  
>and don't try to escape because all my men are armed." that saying he wanted to walk away. but he hesitates and faced us again.<br>"you know, the plane crash, the kidnapping of the hermit and even the ninja's, it wasn't an accident. this was my plan all along."  
>and evil laughing he walked away.<p>

we were taken into the villa and into his dungeon.  
>a spooky place where we could see he has hidden lot's of prisoners. Rat's walked over the floor and rotting food was all over the floor!<br>"EWW nasty!"i jelled almost crying. Jack clearly wasn't any better. the both of us looked at each other and grabbed each others hands while kneeling down.  
>at last both of us are laying down our heads on each others shoulders and cried.<p>

**Milton's POV**

"So, what you are trying to say is that everything happened to Jack and Kim isn't an accident?"  
>Eddie nodded. "Yes, and that they may be alive!" i couldn't believe it! they are alive. but how?<br>surviving a crash is one thing, but a though forest we don't even know really is an performance! Eddie continued.  
>"So what do we do Milton?" i looked up. "What? why do i have to know?"<br>"Well, for one thing, you're the smart one!" eddie reminded me. Damn, why do i have to be the smart one...  
>"plus Rudy would worry his butt off if he heard the news."Jerry said. also true. "Okay, let's keep rudy out of this okay?"<br>"Keep me out of what?" rudy said, staying in the door opening.

**Jack's POV**

i found myself sleeping on with my back on the hard floor, Kim laying above me what, for some reason, was giving me comfort and warmth.  
>my arm's were around her waist and hers are around mine. one of my hands moved to her hear and started playing with it.<br>i couldn't smell the smell of the room anymore. the only thing i could think about was how to get out.  
>"Morning my love" Kim said with a sleepy voice. she lifted a bit right above my face. "you've slept well?"<br>i drowned in her beautiful eyes. "yeah." was the only thing came out. she smiled and kissed my left cheek.  
>"I know you're thinking of ways out."She whispered in my ear. "but i think we better can wait for the right time."<br>for one part i agreed with her, but there still was something i didn't get. "How long will we sit here and wait?"  
>"I don't now but while we're here, we better can make the best of it." she said, bend forward and kissed me again.<br>but this time i couldn't kiss back. i just have to know the reason we are locked up in here. that moment we're interrupt by our 'host' again.  
>"So, i could see you love birds had a good night. hope nothing happened. because ehhhh.. that would be embarrassing in front of my security camera's."<br>i gave a quick look at Kim and saw she was blushing. i knew nothing happened but kissing. but others don't have to know that!  
>"okay, i've got you a little breakfast. but before i give it to you, i want the boy to spar with me." Fergini surprised me with that.<br>he pointed at Kim and at the corner of the room. Kim understands this and moved away very disappointed.  
>two men came in and took their posts behind me while i took a stand. fergini threw the first punch. i blocked and react like a snake.<br>fist to the face. blocked. feet near my face. i bow away. low kick. he dodged.  
>immediate kick at his head he couldn't block, but that is when the guards came to action and i get a feet in my back!<br>it really hurts! but Fergini told me to get up and continue. he continued doing that for like half an hour.  
>blood was all over my body,, i was bruised and wounded everywhere i could be.<br>Fergini laughed sarcastic and before he leaves he told me that a kid have done a better job.

**woops, how does this continue hahaha.**  
><strong>i would like to say that i joined up with some other writer, (anonymous jet)<strong>  
><strong>to make a new story for our readers ^.^<strong>  
><strong>it is also a secret where it is about but i think i can tell you guys, you already know the story in another way.<strong>  
><strong>well. please keep on reviewing like you did last times! the more reviews, the sooner i update ^.^<strong>


	14. Kim's escape plan

**so, another one done, waiting for you guys to read. :P please keep on reviewing :P  
>the more reviews the better the next one will be. ^.^ ow i've got a poll on my space, please click what you think ^.^<strong>

**Jack's POV**

I crawled back to the corner Kim still was hiding.  
>in her eyes I could see the horror I just went through.<br>Tears rolled over her cheeks and her eyes are full with them.  
>I could also spot a bit of hate against the guys who have done this!<br>"Kim, let it rest."I said painful. "How could they do this! I want to kill those guys! I….I…I…"  
>"If you do that, then they do the same to you! And I won't allow that!" I told her, moving close to her.<br>Al my bones are jelling to me to stop but i still keep on going.  
>I cuddled into Kim's arms and she helped me clean the wounds with our shirts.<br>"You know." a voice said. "this is the first time he does this. It is an evil man but this I did not expect."  
>I looked around and behind a door with a window I could see a face.<br>Kim has also seen it and apparently recognized her. "Old lady?" how did you end up here?"  
>I looked at Kim. Old lady? "You mean, this is the hermit from the forest?" kim nodded.<br>"I knew you didn't leaved us behind!" the old lady started laughing. Well as far as you can call It laughing.  
>"Why would I? just when I started to like you two." After those sentence I passed out.<p>

**Kim's POV**

"Ow no. not again." I shocked. "What's wrong dear?" the hermit say's. this always panics me.  
>"Jack fainted once again…" I said. "well good." the hermit now said.<br>"now you can nurse his wounds with this." And she throws me a little bottle with purple stuff in it.  
>"ehhh… what is this?" I asked. "is is a medicine the ancient Japanners used to heal their wounds.<br>But is hurts a lot when you're awake so you have to put the medicine on quick."  
>So once again I began nursing him. That jerk Fergini has made a few nasty wounds to Jack, and he has been lucky if he don't get scars.<br>"so how did you end up in that mans arms anyway?" the hermit asked me. So I told the whole story.  
>From the snake bite to the part were captured by his men.<br>"so, if I am right, they are all the time after you, and not the book I took from you earlier?"  
>I nodded. "But why has he still took it from me then?" that moment Fergini appeared. "because I also knew about the spell."<br>An evil grin took over his face. But then disappeared. "but I don't know any Japanese so I can't translate it."  
>Then something caught my eye. The two guards beside fergini both wear a gun but neither was filled with bullets.<br>only Fergini himself was fully armed. Next time is our chance.

soon after fergini left Jack woke up.  
>i told him the plan i made and he insist. "but only if there are only guards."<br>i nodded and we kept on waiting.  
>the first chance to overpower the guards came sooner that we might hoped for.<br>one guard came in and walked to the prison door from the hermit and opened it to bring some food.  
>just when he wanted to close the door we strike. Jack threw the poor man a kick right in the face, then i made a slice and the man felt on the ground.<br>but our goal was to make him faint so he won't remember anything!  
>the guard pulled a knife and thought to master the situation again. but he was wrong.<br>jack had trained for this situation a long time and with a simple move he dodged all attacks the man did.  
>suddenly Jack stroke! he pulled the arm with the knife in a stone-grip and punched the poor man right in the stomach!<br>the guard flew threw the prison if it was a feather. but Jack didn't show any pity and immediately attacked with the form he had practiced in the forest.  
>Like a tiger he attacked and the man was defenseless! suddenly, and i don't know what he did, Jack touched a spot and the man fainted.<br>no time to waste, i run to the door from the hermit and opened it. she came out and we started running.  
>but when we came upstairs, Jack holds me back. "What is it?" i asked him. he pointed to a little tower at the wall of the villa.<br>"that is an sniper tower. we have to be careful with that. i bet they really have bullets and are loaded!" i nodded in agreement.

**Jerry's POV**

"euhhhh nothing Rudy." Milton said.  
>"we aren't making any plan's or something." Eddie followed.<br>"and we didn't heard that kim and Jack are still alive but captured by some guy's with guns who want's the two of them to make way." i told him.  
>but the moment i said that i realized what kind of dumbass i was.<br>"What? they are captured?" rudy was freaking out. just like milton predicted. "oh boy here we go." Milton said.  
>"Listen we've got a plan to save them, but it isn't easy."Eddie explained.<br>a stressed out rudy looked at us before walking in circles again. "well what is the plan of yours?"  
>i couldn't stand his behaviour. "Ow will you please relax? this is stressing us out as well dude."<br>"Ow yeah i will sit down, despite my two students are captured by some maniac and we have no clue where they are, will i sit down and relax."  
>rudy continues. "Of course i'm not sitting down and relax yo, IM FREAKING OUT!" milton began talking.<br>"way to go Jerry, i told you he was gonna freak out and if he heard the plan he never let us do it!"  
>"Just tell the plan okay?" rudy said. so Milton did tell the plan.<p>

"thank you sir."rudy ended the call. "the man we are looking for is someone called Fergini and appeared to live a little while outside Tokio."  
>i didn't understand it. "why do they know all of that but isn't he arrested jet?" rudy told me he was from great importance for the Japanese army.<br>"it appears he is an legal weapon dealer. but the police thinks he has killed people so they kept watch and now that i have told our story to them, they are almost certain."  
>milton became happy and asked if they are gonna help us. "yes. they are."<p>

**hope you liked it. i think this i a great one if i say so myself.  
>+ i'm already writing the next one but i want it to make it the longest one jet, so be prepared hahaha<br>ow yeah, ideas are most welcome ^.^ **


	15. a path to freedom

**so here it is people! kick is about to become free people again ^.^  
>please keep on reviewing and vote my poll on my profile. cuz you people may decide!<br>ow let's just say it again, i don't own kickin' it **

Jerry's POV

The surroundings among the villa was taken by the police. Snipers lay on their field, aiming their guns to the windows of the mention.  
>I looked around and for a moment I'd get an deja-vu. This looks like the movie I'd watched two weeks ago with Kelsey. A whole battlefield!<br>The police agains an evil mastermind. some men quickly walked forward and try to reach the door without being seen. If failed.  
>Gunshots sounded from inside the tower and one of the man felt down screaming!<br>immediately the police came to action and opened fire!

Kim's POV

Jack really was brave! He really took charge of the whole operation.  
>he looked at the tower who suddenly was shooting at the outside direction!<br>"now is our chance!" he said to me and the three of us run to the outside wall of the villa.  
>in the chaos of the fight between the servants of Fergini and the police, no one had eye for us!<br>so it was not really difficult for us the get to the doors of the wall. But as expected, this door was locked better than a rock in a mountain!  
>"how do we get passed this?" I asked. But then the hermit moved us away and again she pulled something out of her pocket and this time, she threw it hard against the door.<br>A big explosion and the door went open. Again I was surprised. The hermit saw me stairing and said: "a substance I came up with when I tried to make new medicine."  
>Jack rushes through the door. "we don't have time for that now, we have to get out of here!"<br>the hermit already began running to the side of the police! Several bullets shot down next to her!  
>"This will be a though run.. you sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked me. Actually, no I was not sure. But was there any other choice?<br>I looked him in his beautiful eyes and asked him: "what other choice is there?"  
>he stared at me and by institution, we kissed! It was just for a few seconds, but it was intens and full emotion!<br>"run on three?" he said. I nodded. He took my hand and began counting.  
>on three we began running as hard as we possibly could! Bullets are flying through the air and hit the ground just behind us!<br>I wanted to look back but the moment I wanted to do that Jack warned me. "whatever you do, don't look back!" he shouted.  
>I tweak his hand as sign of understanding.<p>

Jack's POV

Apparently the police saw us coming cause when we came, they hold their fire.  
>I could see cars are damaged and men laying on the ground.<br>Some of them in pain, others are silent, which was even creepier! "Are you kids all right?" a policeman asked.  
>Kids? We aren't kids… if we were kids, we wouldn't survived this would we? "yeah were all right.." I only said.<br>Kim, who was out of breathe only nodded. The policeman pointed behind him.  
>"you two better stay back! It is pretty intense up here." I wanted to tell him he don't need to say that but of course Kim was before me.<br>"We, are taken by that evil man… he is abused by the same man. He just ordered to shoot us and you tell me it's intense?..."  
>"Yeah Kim, let's just go over there." and I took her to the back of the so called 'frontline'.<br>"Kimmm! Jackkkk! You're safe!" I looked around and was just quick enough to see a madman running toward us and hugged us tighed.  
>"Okay, you can stop now rudy!" i said. i saw the others came running toward us as well. i looked at Kim and we shared a significant glance.<br>that moment one of the cars of the frontline exploded and we all felt down, afraid to get hit.  
>"Jack what happened! were you really in the plane? why are you taken by this man, and who is that guy anyway?" milton, Eddie and even Jerry began asking.<br>"guys!"rudy broke the current of questions. "don't you see they've been through a lot! give them some rest will ya!"  
>a policeman came to us and whispered something to rudy. he nodded and the policeman walked away, pulling his gun of his back and loaded it.<br>rudy sat down and told us what the policeman said. "Fergini is escaped in his helicopter. looks like we are gonna see him again..."  
>on that moment, the whole villa exploded. "well i have to say, he does know how to escape with a flair! Jerry said nodded with his head.<p>

on our way to tokyo, a helicopter came by, i saw it and looked at it. the door of the helicopter went open and in the doorpost was Fergini!  
>he was evil lauging and happily waved the book. his lips began making words. "I see you again!" then the door closed and the helicopter flew away.<p>

Kim's POV

i was sitting in a police car, next to Jack with my head on his shoulder. the police wanted to interrogate us because of what happened.  
>i saw Jack staring out of the window and i put my arms around him. "we have made it."i whispered in his ear. he nodded. "yeah, but for what price?"<br>that question i didn't understand. "what do you mean?" now he has put his arms around me and we pulled close together.  
>"the plane, a few people possibly died, and now the siege of that villa. how many people suffered because of us?"<br>gee... i didn't think of that. now i felt guilty. "don't feel guilty about a thing, you two didn't do anything. all the blame goes to that man Fergini."  
>why doesn't take that my worry away?<p>

on the police office, the people were really kind to us. more then you should expect. on tv they should give a totally different view than reality.  
>we had to tell everything we've went through, and when were finished, they comfort us with a bowl of snacks and all kind of delicatessens.<br>"it must of been so hart to get through all of this!" an officer said. Jack looked at me. then we said at the same time.  
>"in the beginning it was but in the forest not at all!" the officers and policemen shared a look. "what do you mean?"<br>that question became unanswered. then the officer told us he has booked a room for two in the hotel of Rudy and the others.  
>"i'm sorry you have to share your place once again, but this was the only room left since there's a big karate tournament in Akita and the hotels there are only for authorized people."<br>this surprised us! looks like we still can compeed in the tournament! YES! "wait, we are supposed to compeed in the tournament!" Jack almost shouted.  
>i couldn't help it. i broke out in laughing! and just because i had to laugh, everyone began staring at me.<br>"what is it?"the officer asked. when i stop laughing i started to tell.  
>"it is just funny because the tournament is the main reason we came to Japan. but now we've been through all of this, we totally forgot about that tournament."<p>

Jack's POV

i totally didn't mind i had to share a room with Kim! i was really fond of her plus it's my girlfriend. but now one knows jet.  
>we were settling in the hotel room. when we first saw the room we saw there was just one big bed! little blushes were on my cheeks.<br>Kim saw that and started laughing. "hey, at least we can warm on each other tonight." she said with a sexy voice. and for a good reason, i really liked that idea.  
>"so ehhh... when do we tell the guys were dating?" i really want to share this big news but i don't wanna mess this up.<br>Kim replied confidently that she wanna tell it after the tournament was over. and i agree with it.  
>"but i will tell my mom tonight. then she understands why i'd rather be with you." she blushed. "yeah i think i should do that too."<br>"soooo... we tell it both at the same time?" i asked. she sight. "Well since they are both in the same room." it came out a bit sarcastic. so she directly smiled to me.

"and that is when we realized we really love each other."i said a little shy.  
>both mom's looked at us, and then started talking. "i told you they would get together." Kim's mom said. i saw Kim's eyebrow rise really high.<br>"aha.. i just knew it. i had already told my son i really liked my daughter in law but that time he denied everything." my mom said.  
>i wish i could jump into a big hole in the ground that moment. but the mom's didn't care, they just continued.<br>"aw and what sweet baby's would they get together!"kim's mom said. Kim and i looked at each other and blushed really deep.  
>we probably had the same thought. THIS IS AWKWARD! "ow yes! my Jackie already had names for his children!"please mom. i thought, don't say it. not here! not now!<br>"if it was a boy it should be David, and if it was a girl then Iris. right Jackie?" this i so embarrassing! "yes.." my face was red as a tomato! now i saw even Kim was smiling.  
>she pulled herself close to me and whispered in my ear. "i love those names." then she took my hand and walked out of the room.<br>leaving our parents creating fantasy's about our relationship.  
>when i came in my own room again, i couldn't stand it anymore. "that was so awkward!"<br>"yeah i can tell. i wished i could just disappeared from that room." Kim said. "but those are what parent's are for." she also said.  
>i looked at her and she looked back at me, in a very serious way. "let's just leave is behind." i said. she nodded.<br>then i came up with a little plan. i moved towards her while asking really sweet: "sooo do you have any plans for tonight?"  
>she didn't understand it. i could read it of her face. i sat down next to her on the end of that bed. "cause i have a plan i think."<br>"what is your plan then?"she asked. i softly pulled her down on the bed and rolled myself over her. Kim smoothly moved along with my movements.  
>and by that i could tell she liked what happened. our faced were really close and with the muted lights it all seemed really romantic.<br>especially because most furniture in the room was red.

Kim's POV

i still want to hear what he is up to but this i really like.  
>i think this couldn't be any more romantic that it is right now. he kissed me tenderly and i replied.<br>that continued for like an hour. till our friend Rudy showed up and caught us while we kissed. of course this happened to us!  
>"Ow, excuse me, i don't want to interrupt to ... whatever you doing..?" he said.<br>i looked at Jack, he looked me, and then we both told rudy about the thing between us.  
>"But please, don't tell the guys?" i asked Rudy. "don't worry, my lips are closed." he said.<p>

**so what do you think of it? i've worked hard on this one and i have to say, it worked outt pretty well ^.^  
>please keep on reviewing and recommend the story to people who may like it as well. i ow you a big thanks guys! :D<strong>

**groetjes**

**whitetiger2712**


	16. my best night

**hey people. this is my next chapter again. it is not a really interesting one but i still think it would be fun to read!  
>well have fun reading and keep on reviewing. <strong>

**Jack's POV**

"I am gonna leave you two alone now." Rudy said and walked away slamming the door behind us.

I quickly locked the door to prevent more awkward moments. The moments I was doing that Kim has gone to the bathroom.  
>I thought of putting some things away. Moved the curtains, made up the bed were just on, watched a little out of the window.<br>The moon was full tonight, and honestly, I forgot how pretty it was. I kept on watching while changing into my pajama. It was a short one.  
>More a T-shirt and a short pants. I've heard some noises coming out of the bathroom and I looked at the door for a moment.<br>"are you okay there?" I asked. "yeah just a few minutes. I'm almost ready." She jelled back.  
>I didn't know what she was doing but I didn't really care anyway. I couldn't believe we let the door open at an awkward moment like this.<br>Jet it happened and we all have to live with it.

The bathroom door went open and there Kim was. Also in a short pajama, which looks really cute to her!  
>"Wow.. just..Wouw.." I stammered. She just looked me in a flirty way. "yes? What is it you wanted to tell me?"<br>I still couldn't say anything. Kim began to smile and walked towards me. I began blushing.  
>I felt like the red light of a stop sign. "your blushing." Kim whispered in my ear.<br>Yeah like I didn't know. She pulled me back to the spot we just had been cuddled and lay me down this time.

**Kim's POV**

I wanted this night to be perfect. Though I've been going on with guys lately doesn't mean I've became one myself.  
>I changed myself into my pajama and brushed my teeth. Put a little makeup on and brushed my hear.<br>I think Jack sure would like what I'm doing now. And I smiled even by the thought of it. When I was done, I checked myself one more time in the mirror.  
>Everyone could tell I looked good. Maybe a little to. I giggled. I had to think about what was happened. How did Rudy came in so easily.<br>Did Jack forgot to close the door. It would totally be an action for him. Well it happened and I could live with it. I opened the door and I walked out.  
>Jack froze. I already thought he would and that is what made me smile.<br>I tried tuning the situation up by looking at him in a really flirty way.  
>I normally never do, but for a strange reason, I did. "yes?"I asked him. That is what made him even more shy!<br>"what is it you wanted to tell me?" I smiled and walked toward Jack. He began blushing again. "Your blushing." I whispered in his ear.  
>I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed, what for a strange reason was totally straitened. Jack must have done this.<br>Still holding his arms I moved really close to him an gave him a kiss on the cheek. He did it in return! Then I looked him in the eyes.  
>I could see the message they gave. I love you. I tried to reflect that message in my eyes but I didn't know if it worked.<br>But apparently, it did. Because he moved over and we started kissing.

For like a minute we continued kissing, till we had to separate to get a new breath.  
>Then it started all over again. With my arms around his neck I laid down on the bed, still un separated of course.<br>He moved above me and then the two of us were cuddled close together! This I right. I thought.  
>Nothing could stop us now. By impulse I grabbed his shirt and swiftly put it off.<br>Once again I realized he had great muscles! He grabbed my shirt and did the same.  
>While he did I become a bit nervous but in a good way. It become more and more intense, and that night, I lost my virginity to him!<p>

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, feeling kinda strange. Was last night really happened or was it just a dream.  
>Kim was cuddled into me and I could feel with my hands it wasn't a dream!<br>I could feel her soft, naked body pushed against mine. I could feel her legs strangled with mine. I could feel…  
>"morning sunshine." Kim said. Totally not ashamed of the whole situation. "you sleep well?"<p>

Was it strange she was this happy? "yeah, I'd slept well…" she feels I've got something on my mind. "what is it Jack?" I looked at her.  
>Still in the same position as we woke up. Only now our hands are connected now.<br>"don't you have any regret about last night?" I asked her. She began blushing and then told me.  
>"not at all. Come on were seventeen and a couple, so it is only natural." Yeah, like she said it didn't sound bad at all.<br>"Anyway. I'm gonna take a shower." And that saying she stepped out of bed, took her clothes off the floor, and some out of the closet and walked to the bathroom.  
>Yeah I probably get dressed as well.<p>

"mom can I please get some money?" I asked my mom.  
>"Sure." She said. And took her purse and gave me two bills of 2.000 yen!<br>Which is a lot of money. After she gave it she walked out of her room and shut the door.  
>I looked at the door for a while, till Kim came in. "Jack the guys are waiting outside.<br>They want to visit Tokyo, now we're here." I snapped out of my head and followed Kim.  
>"Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?"I asked her on our way down. "not really, what did you have in mind?"<br>I had to think about that for a short moment but then I remembered. "let's go to a restaurant tonight, my cost."  
>We came downstairs and indeed, all the guys are waiting, ever Rudy. He looked at us with a face of understanding.<br>And without the others saw, we nodded at the same time.

**a short chapter but i think it is not really bad haha.**  
><strong>please keep on reviewing and i say it again. be sure to check my other story as well. ^.^ <strong>


	17. a day he cant remember!

**a quick extra update.. the next chapter is also written already but i'm first update my other story at the same time! be sure to read that one as well. **

**Jack's POV**

The city was kinda impressive. Many stores, people and car's. Jerry said with an impressive face:  
>" wow shag jow, I've never seen so many people in my life! And I've seen football matches!" I rolled my eyes. Jerry and his wisdom is a bad combination! But we already know that. The best attraction of the day was the tokio tower, who stays in the middle of Tokyo. The tower looks almost like the Eiffel tower in Paris. But when we asked for it, this tower was even longer than the one in Paris!<br>"could we go up here?" Rudy asked the guy behind the desk. "yes you can." the man said. "then please 6 times." The man typed some words on the computer and a prize was set on the monitor.  
>Rudy paid the prize and the man showed us the way. Upstairs it was pretty windy, but still the breeze was nice. Kim and I were standing at the handrail, watching over the city of Tokyo.<br>" Never thought I actually got something with you." She said while facing me. "I mean, even if I didn't know, I loved you since the moment we met." And without knowing, she moved closer to me.  
>but when we realized, we both looked around to see if the guys are here. If that wasn't the case I put my arms around her. She moved even closer to me and then we just stay there for a while.<p>

"Guys! You have to see this!" Eddie jelled. Quickly we broke and turned around. Just in time to see Eddie coming around the corner! That was just in time. "Guys, a helicopter Is landed on the town centre!" I looked Kim and back. "soo…? "sooo you won't believe who was in it! It was Fergini!"

**Kim's POV**

I was shocked! Fergini was in Tokyo? This could mean trouble! "Jack?" I asked him. He answered, let's just try to avoid him." He said. "but he still has the book!" I was afraid he would use the spell on us! Jack nodded. But remember that the spell would sacrifice a very friend. Not us." And a bit later he said, jet a bit afraid: "I hope…" I hugged him, even in front of Eddie, who was watching the whole thing with high eyebrows. "what?"Jack asked. Eddie asked me with a surprised voice, "Are you two a couple?" I looked at Jack for a quick moment, and we both said at the same time, "What, no!" Eddie pulled his shoulders up in a way of innocence. We ran to the spot where Eddie has seen the helicopter! The rest of the gang already was there! Rudy saw us first and began telling. "it looks like your friend Fergini showed up again! I think it's better if we get back now!" I nodded and so are Eddie, Milton and even Jerry. But jack walked forward to the handrail of the tower and confesses what that guy has done to him. "I can't let him walk so free through the streets! I have suffered to much to let this moment go by. You guys go back. I want revenge!" I was shocked jack really wanna beat that guy up! "But they have guns!" I jelled to him a little desperate. But he didn't paid any attention to that. "I don't care! I have to face that guy. You remember the wasabi code? Then you know I've got no other option!" rudy sight. "we don't have an option either jack." And met high speed he used a special move that blacked jack out. Jack was a good karate student, but Rudy still was the master. The guys and I are looking at him "what did you just do!"I jelled. He made up a simple answer. "friends won't let you fall. Though this time it is for the best he does." "No you fool! Now we have to drag him downstairs!" rudy didn't think this out very well. does he?

**Jack's POV**

Back in the hotel. For some weird reason I woke up in my bed, even though I could remember standing on the Tokyo tower. Oh well, who cares right? For some weird reason my mom has taken my guitar from home and has it given to me the day we returned. I kind of felt like playing a song and the first one I remembered was 'don't ever let it end' by Nickelback. I don't know why but it sounded great! And soon both friends and family were in my room listening to me. I thought it was kind of awkward but then suddenly, Kim was beside me and sang with me in the back ground. It felt safe and it recovered me a bit. No more thinking about the past weeks. That crash, the ancient temple, the ninja attack and of course the hermit. I could clear my mind from the evil Fergini and his plans. I could tell to Kim what I feel for her. I could express how happy I am to be back in civilization and above all with my friends. I could focus me now on the tournament that starts in only three days! After I finished the song everyone started clapping. I don't know if they did that to be kind or they really liked it, anyway, I blushed.

**Kim's POV**

I was almost ready to go. Having diner in Japan? I was psyched to go! Though I still was worried that man showed up. Yeah he probably don't. so I walked downstairs where Jack was already waiting.  
>"shall we?" he asked in a really gentleman way. It made me laugh. And so does he. We walked over the streets laughing and making fun of everything. Till Jack suddenly became serious. "Kim, could you tell me, have we been to the Tokyo tower already?" I thought he made a joke so I looked at him at a way from, you're joking right. But when I saw his eyes I knew he was serious. "I can remember a trip to Tokyo, but the last thing I remember was breaking a hug on that tower. " should I tell him? Or not? "yes we were there but something happened and you fainted." I didn't know if he believed it. "just like that?" I nodded. "just like that."<p>

Once were in the restaurant, a butler showed us our table.. a romantic one. Red covered with a rose in a vase. Our table was near the window with a clear view on the full moon . jack ordered something for both of us and then looked at me. Just looking. He was completely silent. It kinda makes him mysterious. It remind me of a safe that has to be opened! The waiter returned with a drink I've never seen before. Jack took his glass and toasted mine. "Kassai." He said. And he drank from his drink. "yeah what you said."I said and also drunk a bit. "what does that even mean?"I asked him. He smiled and said: "It is a toast."

The food really was nice. All kind of Japanese food was delivered to our table and I had the idea jack has contacted the restaurant before. I noticed he was watching me again so I looked him in his brown eyes. I couldn't breathe anymore, and every time I tried to look away, he just pulled me back in! a long time we were just staring in each other's eyes. But then I saw something I never wanted to see again!

**keep it short,**

**please keep reviewing! i really appreciate it.**

**whitetiger**


	18. the countdown till tournament

**sorry it took a little longer. but here the next chapter is! have fun reading ^.^**

Jack's POV

After i saw Kim's terrifying face I knew there was something wrong! "What is it?" I asked without moving or ever wanna look. Kim became really nervous when she told me. "Fergini has find us!"  
>now I turned around and saw the man walking to our table! And in a straight line which was even more scary then the man itself. Fergini took a chair and moved it next to us. He sat down and began talking to us. "you kids have ruined my mention. Do you know what you get for that?" he first looked at me. But then at Kim and took her hand. "I'm gonna kidnap you two again but this time I won't show any mercy. You two are gonna die today! And no one who would know it. Now, come with me or else.." and he clipped his finger and 3 men came out of the corner. All 3 had swords. I laughed. "I'm not scared of that!" one of the man pulled his sword but still I was not scared. "if you gonna murder us anyway I guess it better be here." And I gave a quick sign to Kim and both of us attacked the 3 men at once! The fight was short. The men may had swords but they didn't know how to use them. We took those from them and attacked them with their own weapons now!<br>fergini couldn't stand this and attacked me himself. I pushed Kim aside and started defending myself!  
>blocked a punch to the head! Dodged a kick. Gave a kick followed by a punch. It was an equal match of life and death!<p>

Kim's POV

I was pushed aside by jack at the moment fergini attacked! I saw the whole thing happen but like before I couldn't do anything! Jack was fighting for his life while I was just staying there! No! I had to do something quick. I ran to the restaurant bar, took a phone and called 911. Of course that was that was the American number! I dial the Japanese number second time and now the police picked up the phone and asked me what they could do for me. "you're looking for that man Fergini right? Well he is here in the restaurant fighting a major fight!" the man on the phone asked me what restaurant it was so I answered him. "thank you, were on our way." and he ended the phone call.

Now I had to watch poor jack fighting for his life once more! One of his bodyguard woke up and tried to help his master. Luckily I had nothing to do so I decided to fight the bodyguard. Kick, dodge, punch, block! The guard used a form of fighting I've never experienced before. Apparently the guard saw what I thought, because he took a little break in our fight. "you don't know my fighting hah." and he laughed. "this is Hung gar a kung fu form of china. One of the best fighting styles in the world!" and with that he attacked me once more! For some weird reason everyone thought it was some kind of entertainment and every time if me, Jack, Fergini of the guard strike people commented. The barman even put theme music on! It made me kinda mad when I realized we couldn't expect any help. Another kick to the head! I dodged and mad a slide but the man easily blocked it. A little fear came above. We couldn't win this! Jack was still fighting Fergini and it looks like they were equal. But I saw Jack became tired! We had to do something. Fast!

Jack's POV

I was getting tired! That fergini sure was good! In a little break he was looking at me.  
>"you're getting tired." He gasped. That means he was getting tired as well.<br>I could use my advantage of that! "at least im not gasping" I challenged him.

Fergini got angry again and attacked me. This time I made sure I only defend till he used all of his energy! Block, dodge, block, block, dodge! The whole time Fergini continued kicking and punching in the air. Sweat was all over his face and the gasping keeps getting worse. Suddenly all my instincts told me to attack him and so I did. Fergini couldn't stand the storm of kicks and punches and eventually tried to run away! But I jumped over him and gave him ad powerful kick in his stomach. "this is for bullying me." And a next kick from above on his back. "and that for attacking us!"  
>and now i concentrate all energy to my hands and gave one of the most powerful punches I ever used in my life. "And that for bringing my girlfriend in danger!" Fergini flew through the restaurant and hit the wall with a sick making sound! I looked at the guard who was attacking Kim, but he stopped when Fergini was flying through the room. The man now looked at me. I pulled up an eyebrow and the man started running away. A little too late. The police entered the building and placed his, Fergini and the other guards under arrest! Were finally free from those thieves.<p>

"I'm sorry this night didn't worked out as I planned."I said a bit disappointed.

Kim looked at me and pushed me to look at her. "Jack, this was a really good night. Romantic, fun and a bit of adventure." And she pulled herself against me. That way we walked back to the hotel and went upstairs.

The day after our first real date, we leaved Tokyo to go to the tournament.

The train had a little delay but that wasn't a problem at all. Everyone was exited to go there! Finally where at tournament ground! Rudy made sure we are training every day. He even let us do tai-chi to find our inner strength. Bit useless I thought but it was fun to do. We had to spar all the time and didn't get any chance to do something fun with the others.

But I didn't mind at all. I had to be with Kim all the time, and there was nothing I want more than that! The days passed quickly. 4 days, 3 days, 2 days and at last, the day before our tournament.  
>I was exhausted when I came back from running. But for some reason I have became really strong the time in the forest. My stamina really improved! I have regain strength! And my health was better than before! "okay jack, enough for today. Eat and go sleeping. Tomorrow is the big day." Rudy said.<br>I decided that is indeed the best I could do. I walked upstairs and opened the door. Kim just walked out of the shower, also tired from a heavy training. "hey, take a shower, I wait for you." So I did.  
>the warm water relaxed my body and muscles. The bubbles of the shampoo I used felt nice on my hair, belly and legs. After 10 minutes I was done showering. I dried myself and put myself in… well kinda simple clothes. Kim was indeed still waiting on the bed watching some TV. Though it was Japanese TV. "you seriously understand this?" I asked her. She shaked her head. "no it is Japanese to me…" she walked at me and I gave her a kiss. I gave her an arm and together we walked down to the diner room. On our way downstairs we walked into Milton who looked at us in a weird way. "you two are an item?" I know kim couldn't answer truth so I simply said: "what makes you think that?" but too late I remembered it was Milton. "well for one thing you to walking armed." He said, pointing at our arms. "hey I'm that much of a gentleman, I gave the lady an arm." I winked at Milton and we walked further. Mitlon jelled: "well I don't believe you!" and keep staring at us till we are walked through the doors of the restaurant.<p>

**well this was it. we're near the end of the story now. i think 2 more chapters and this story is finished!  
>i already wanted to thank my fellow readers! please review this chapter and i soon put the next chapter on!<strong>

**whitetiger2712 **


	19. day of the tournament

**sorry i let you guys wait for so long. it was really had for me to decide how to write this chapter. + exams isn't a good combi :P  
><strong>**anyway,, i hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter will come sooner anyway!**

**Kim's POV**

Today was finally the day.  
>we had to face off against the best of the whole world! I was so excited to go!<br>rudy waved before me and I came back to reality again. "Kim you really need to dress up in your gi!"  
>I nodded and run to Jack, grabbed his hand and ran towards the changing rooms.<br>Jerry and Eddie were waiting there for us and helped us. Of course we had our own rooms and keys so I could left my stuff just here.  
>The trainings suits rudy picked really looked awesome! It was a green training jacket with a pants of the same material.<br>The gi we are wearing are bark blue with our names in green and to my surprise I saw myself doing a round house kick.  
>Of course I was in green but I could tell it was me! I walked over to jack and the others and they are all dressed in the same suits as well.<br>Even we all know only Jack and I have to do all the work, the team spirit really works! On everyone's back I saw another icon, smart Rudy!  
>To put on everyone on the back. Rudy entered the room followed by Milton. "you're signed in guys." he said happily.<br>Well, now there is now way out. Wait why am I thinking this? I survived a plane crash, and a kidnapping. I could totally handle this thing!  
>I looked at jack, he was in a conversation with Milton about a piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked the two of them.<br>Milton what as I predicted the first to answer. "this is the competing schedule! Looks like for now we can rest a bit so let's go watch the other candidates."  
>I insist and so was jack. So we went upstairs to the tribunes but before we go up there, we were stopped by two guys who seem to be asian.<br>"hey, so you two represent America this year?" Jack answered. "We are, yeah!" the first asian, a normal size boy with brown hair and red clothing, answered me.  
>"hey I want to show something to you two." The others were already sitting on the tribune so Jack and I walked behind the 2 asians to a place behind the tribunes.<p>

**Jacks POV**

"so what do you wanna show us?"I asked. But at that moment both guys are turning around, the friendly face totally gone!  
>"to bad your escaped from both the forest and my companion!" wow, what is happening here. I looked at Kim and saw she was confused as well.<br>"Wait, you two sent that assassin after us?" I asked a bit confused. The second boy answered.  
>"you bet we did! Now, you two are gonna loose from us okay!" I laughed kinda sarcastic. "or else what?"<br>the first boy looked at me, clapped in his hands and two giants (well I thought it were giants) walked towards us and hold still next to us.  
>The boys began laughing. And walked away with their guards behind them.<p>

So we have to lose to someone. I could scream out of frustration but I didn't. why? I don't know.  
>Next to me I could feel Kim felt the same as me. I took her hand and she squeezed it lightly.<br>"Kim?" I asked without looking. "yes Jack?" "we are still trying to win right?" I could feel a spark of hope in her. "yes." she said.  
>"we are gonna win, we've been through too much lose now! I won't lose because some giants are threatening me!"<br>now there she was again! Happy with our decision I walked back to our friends.  
>when we climb the tribune together we saw them looking at us really weird. Too late we realize we are still holding hands.<br>Rudy was laughing at us in a good way. Eddie looked kind of disgust by the idea.  
>Jerry laughed and nodded and Milton was the first to react. "I knew you guys were dating!"<br>lucky for me, Kim responded, a bit irritated. "Milton we are not dating, okay.  
>There is just something happened to us and Jack was trying to comfort me. Nothing major." I nodded in agreement. "sure." was the only thing Milton said.<p>

I was the first to fight. I could feel the adrenaline ran through my veins and when I walked to the mat, I felt people staring at me.  
>I turned around, Kim, Rudy and Milton are walking behind me, but further I could also see the people of my opponents and people on the tribune watching at me.<br>People are scanning and weigh my qualities. Most people came to the conclusion I am not that much. It was hurting me from the inside.  
>My opponent was a boy from France. A small but strong dude who could stand ground in a fight.<br>The referee came between us and the moment he did, it became silent in the arena.  
>I looked around one more time and saw my friends sitting at my refreshing place. Kim gave a discreet flying kiss to me and I began to blush. "Are you two ready?"<br>the referee asked. We both nodded and bow. That was the sign that this match was opened.  
>I waited while the French boy jumped towards me and tried to kick me in the back! I blocked him in middle air and he felt down.<br>I waited again. He punched. Block, block, dodge followed by block, another dodge followed by a punch. He blocked.  
>I preformed a kick and that created space between us. Now I had the choice between a few new moves I invented back in the forest.<br>Now it is time to show the world what jack Anderson really could do. I took my pose and started again in a really defensive way.  
>The French boy noticed a strange rhythm and became confused about it! That was the moment I decided to strike.<br>with a perfect preformed flying dragon kick I kicked the boy on the ground! The referee blew on his wistle and I only needed to win one more time.  
>I helped my opponent up and both of us are getting ready to fight again.<br>The second fight began and the boy wanted to attack but this time, I had chosen for the aggressive way as well and attacked at full power!  
>The public was silent after the match was over. I guess everyone expected the French boy to win.<br>But after like thirty seconds the crowd began applauding and became wild! I walked to the gang and they all came running to me!  
>"Jack that was amazing dude!" jerry jelled. I just nodded, somewhere I couldn't believe I actually won!<br>"yeah Jack, where did you learned that new routine I saw you doing?" that was Rudy.  
>I should have known he wanted me to explain what I did right there. "learned in the forest." Was the only thing I said.<p>

**Kim's POV**

Well Jack's fight went really well! guess now it is my turn.  
>"next fight will be between Australia, Jill Doners and United States of America, Kim Crawford."<br>guess it is up to me now! Rudy, who was sitting next to me put his hand on my leg and said.  
>"okay Jack is through, now it is your turn to move on to the second round." Wauw great way to get me nervous rudy!<br>I thought. Anyway, Jack walked right to me and gave me a little hug. While hugging he whispered in my ear,  
>"you can do this, this would be great if we both can meet in the finals." I began smiling.<br>Haha that was Jack, making me laugh about a dream that had just a small chance of success.  
>my name was repeated again and so I walked on the big mat in the middle of the arena.<br>On the other side was a small girl, around I think 14 looking at me in a friendly way.  
>I gave the girl a smile an bow to her, she bow back and then the referee decide the match began.<br>For a little girl she was really fast and I was forced to use the defense right away! Block, block, dodge, block.  
>If I only could find a little weakness! There, right there! Every time she threw a kick at me, her grounded leg moved a little!<br>That was a weak spot. Probably from an injury or something. I could keep blocking till she throws that kick, then I will attack!  
>But that moment didn't happen in a long time and my arms began to give up, every move took more energy and I became tired after a while I even went out of breath.<br>to make a quik break I absorbed a punch of her and we're separated for a moment.  
>I saw she was confused for a moment and clearly didn't know what happened. I stood up again and regained my breath.<br>"ugh, your good." The girl said. "but I am better." She said it with a smile, what means something as, 'no heart feelings'. "yeah?" I responded to that.  
>"we'll see about that!" and this time, I choose for the attack. attacking cost more energy than defending so I needed to plan quick!<br>another dodge and there it was! My best chance of winning!  
>the moment she was performing her kick, I rolled on the floor, grabber her leg with mine while still rolling over!<br>Jill felt down screaming loud. I pinned the girl to the floor and after 5 seconds I led go. The referee took my hand and pumped it up in the air.  
>Unbelievable! I was victorious? As in a dream I saw everyone cheering for me and Jack running to me!<br>He climbed up the mat and hugged me so tight I was squeezed inside! Jack lead me back to the bench we claimed and gave me the towel and the bottle of water.  
>We watched the next competitors and the time passed really quick. I have talked to Jill and she promised me it was all cool and I did a great job winning to her.<br>Jack and Jill appeared to go along really well as well so the three of us stayed together most of the time. Jack won some matches.  
>I won some and so we came to the half finals! "Next up is Kenia, Chao Machuky against America, Kim Crawford."<br>I look at jack and we both know what this means. "this is the dude that threatened us!" jack said.  
>For one more time I looked him and then I walked towards the mat.<p>

**so kim is about to face one of the mean dudes! let me know what will happen guys :P  
>keep reviewing and i will write is as fast as possible!<strong>

**white **


	20. one last stand

**finally. the last chapter of the story! this is where it end's. or not.  
>the choice is in your hands people. ^.^ please R&amp;R<strong>

**Kim's POV**

The dude was longer than I was and it sure looks like he was fast!  
>Though I am Kim Crawford and nothing can take me down!<br>I looked around and I saw Jack sanding at the side of the mat.  
>Her side. My heart jumped up by knowing he will be there for me.<br>"are you both ready?" a voice sounded.  
>I decided that must be the referee and I nodded while I still looked at Jack.<br>"bow" the referee said and now I had to look at the Kenyan.  
>But what I saw troubled me. Instead of the honorable and respectable look he grinned!<br>The moment he did that I knew he had something up his sleeve.  
>"Fight" the referee jelled. And the Kenyan directly attacked. But for now I could defend myself properly.<br>Block, punch, block, block dodge, punch, block.  
>Defense and offence followed each other in a never ending circle but somewhere I knew he wasn't give all his energy.<br>He wasn't hitting me at full power! I had to stop him somehow. But how?  
>Sweat-drops are dripping from my face right on the mat.<br>"tired girl?" the boy said smiling. He wasn't even worn out at all!  
>Then, as a surprise he rolled over the floor right at me and kicked me right in the stomach!<br>That was the moment I got kicked off the mat! Lucky for me Jack was there to catch me!  
>I couldn't help it, I laid my head on his shoulder and let out a few tears.<br>From far the referee jelled that the first round goes to the Kenyan dude. But I didn't care.  
>I was in pain and humiliation of what just happened!<br>But every time like the past few weeks, Jack talked me my spirit back in.  
>"Kim, you are moving way to stressed and nervous. Just take a deep breath."<br>I did what he asked and surprisingly, it helped!  
>"good, now don't make your moves to stressed and try to think about nothing than the match okay?"<br>Jack was right, I shouldn't think about anything but winning this.  
>Haha it would be hilarious if me and Jack has to dual in the finals. I thought with a little smile.<br>"America get back on the mat or you are disqualified!" Jack began laughing. "that referee is kinda hard don't you think?"  
>and he pushed me gently to the mat. Second round, second change.<br>I walked onto the mat again and took my fighting stance again.  
>I looked the Kenyan. Even his natural look was mean! He also took his stance and the second round was began.<p>

**Jack's POV**

Kim looked troubled. I could see it in her eyes!  
>If she already used the move I taught her!<br>But on the other side, she could keep that a surprise for the last round but….  
>The moment I thought about it she suddenly performs a weird move only I knew about.<br>The movements had something gracious in it and the opponent doesn't know what to do but attacking.  
>but this time Kim could defend herself easily and even made the whole fight to her hand without losing her graceful movements.<br>In less than a minute Kim had her opponent rolled off the mat!  
>I could see Kim was delighted of it and run right in my arms again! But this time really happy!<br>Too bad I had to calm her down. "Kim, you understand you can't perform the same stunt again do you?"  
>she looked me in the eyes. "what do you mean? He doesn't know the move, that give me the advantage. Right?"<br>I nodded. "I think he knows how the tactic works now. And it is a matter of time before….." She cut me off.  
>"Jack I know what I am doing!" and with that she turned around and left.<p>

**Kim's POV**

Man what was I wrong. Of course, I was too stubborn to listen to Jack this time and I tried the same move again.  
>But the Kenyan indeed knew the trick now and in no time he had the upper hand in the whole fight again!<br>"Ow no" I whispered. This match was getting a matter of life and death!  
>Not winning of losing anymore!<br>This very guy has send an assassin after us, tried to kill us in a crash and made me and Jack lost track in a jungle we didn't even know.  
>All anger came boiling up and for a moment I had the initiative again.<br>But when my opponent becomes of his little scare he could defended himself properly again and after a minute or so he was more attacking than defending.  
>suddenly we broke the fight and I had time to look around.<br>The first thing I saw was Jack, who was discrete waving a red flag! A red flag!  
>That meant his opponent in the half finals made an offense and was disqualified in the next round!<br>Jack actually made it to the finals! He sent me a flying kiss and pointed me to focus on this last match.  
>I did and soon the fight was back on! I did my very best but I became tired.<br>But so does he! This was the last round. This was the moment, this was an endurance battle, who has the most stamina!  
>Block, dodge, punch, missed, punch, hit, dodge, block, block.<br>suddenly his attacks became so ferocious I couldn't block it anymore and the next thing I knew I was flying over the mat and landed on the hard ground.

"I…. just can't believe I lost!"  
>I was one and all frustration. I was frustrated on my friends, I was frustrated on the referee.<br>I was frustrated about that dumb boy. But above all I was frustrated about myself!  
>How could I not see this coming! A tear rolled down my cheek and I went away from the gang.<br>They may not see me crying. I thought. It was too late.  
>"Kim you did your best! Don't get upset, that guy was good. Even I don't know if I can beat him."<br>There was a way to get my revenge! Well kinda. Jack still was in the race! "Jack you have to win!"  
>I grabbed his both shoulders and shook him wild!<br>"ehh why Kim?" was the question. I took his hand and asked him if I could speak to him in private.  
>We walked to the place we met the two Kenyans under the tribune.<br>"Jack I lost to that guy! Even though I put all my anger against him! Jack, he is the one who wanted us out of the way!"  
>tears rolled over my face but I didn't care anymore.<br>"we are crashed, because of him! We got lost…'snik'… because of him. We are KIDNAPPED because of that dude! You can't let him win okay?"  
>Jack nodded. "Of course I try to win, but it is not that easy. You know."<br>He moved his hand through my hair. It kinda relaxed me. But not totally.  
>"will you at least try to defeat him and let him know that he shouldn't have done that?"<br>I looked him in his eyes and I saw them become really hard. "Those guys have messed with the wrong girl! I let them know that."  
>That moment he said that, I couldn't control myself anymore. I just had to.<br>I moved forward and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. And like always Milton and Jerry were there to ruin the moment.  
>"not dating at all hah?" Milton asked sarcastic. I could feel my big glowing tomato - red blushes climb on my cheeks!<br>But jack saved the day. Once again. "hey she gave me a good luck kiss. What is wrong about that?"

**Jack's POV**

Great way to ruin the moment guys. I thought by myself.  
>"I tell you what is wrong with that! It was right on your lips man! I swear man. You two have something you've not telling us!"<br>and with that Milton wanted to walk away. "ow Jack your final is about to start." And he leaved.  
>Leaving Kim, Jerry and me behind. "I better go as well." Kim said to me. "Don't forget what you promised."<br>And she run after Milton. "soo Jack. You are doing swag yo." I looked Jerry. "what do you mean dude?"  
>he grinned. "yo, you managed to move yourself all the way to the finals! That is swag yo!"<br>I wanted to say something but Jerry put his hand up.  
>"and you managed to kiss Kim! Yo you know how many people dying to get a kiss from her! Man you are just swasome dude!"<br>okay that was weird. "you were dying to get a kiss from Kim?" I asked a bit jealous.  
>"ow me, no not me dude! Kim is all yours. We all know you're falling for her so I stay out of the way."<br>Well good. Don't dare to kiss my girlfriend pow! i thought.

"America, Jack Anderson please come to the mat. This is the last warning."  
>I turned around one last time. I was glad I saw everyone was here to support me.<br>even Jill wanted to watch me in the final! Nice girl. Definitely a friend.  
>I saw all of their eyes and noticed the same determination as I felt. The dude who defeated Kim stood there.<br>"so now it is your turn to accept defeat." The guy sounded evil. But I can stand that.  
>"hah, I'm not in the mode to lose today." Chao, that was his name, looks offended. "well you better believe it!" we both bow.<br>"you tried to kill us. And because of what? So you could win? It is just sad."  
>Chao noticed the cold look in my eyes. "competitors take stand." The referee said.<br>He also noticed the tension between us but won't want to get involved. "fight" and both me and Chao began with a ferocious attack!  
>Though I pulled myself in the defense pretty quick. The boy was good. I had to say.<br>But if this was all he could give he had much to learn.  
>I looked for a weak spot in his attack and I quickly found on which allowed me to turn my defense into a offense.<br>Chao's attack came to an end, yeah he was even driven back!  
>somewhere in the back of my mind suddenly a spell came forward.<br>It was one my grandfather told me. 'martial arts is based on deception my boy.'  
>And when I remembered that I knew Chao was holding himself in to strike at the right time!<br>And the moment I realized that, I spotted a subtle change of movements in his defense!  
>Almost immediately I changed my attack into the move I created at the waterfall.<br>The move of the tiger was what I like to call it! Chao doesn't know what to do about this attack and became confused.  
>This was my moment! I stroke and with a swing, I sent Chao flying!<br>"1…2…3…4…5... First round goes to Jack!" 2 more rounds to go. And a little break in between.  
>Lucky because I needed some water. The first one who flew around my neck was,, Jill! "Oh My God! That was amazing!"<br>And she pulled me in a big hug! I looked Kim and she looked really jealous at me!  
>That moment Milton came to Kim and whispered in her ear.<br>She reacted indignantly and shouted! "hey i am not jealous!" haha Kim that was too hard.  
>Jill thought the same. "sorry Kim. I let go now." and so she did.<br>"wow jack, I have to tell. Those days playing in the woods did you guys good! Those are all sweet moves you preformed back there!"  
>that was Rudy again. "okay you got two matches ahead and you have to win at least one of them. Can you do that?"<p>

**Kim's POV**

What does Rudy mean by can he do it. For god sake, of course he can! He is Jack.  
>"well then. Up for round two then." Jack said happy. And he walked to the mat again.<br>I waved him goodbye but suddenly I remembered a thing. "Jill I need to talk to you."  
>I took her arm and pulled her with me. Apparently Milton wanted to come with us but I hold him.<br>"why are you coming with us?" Milton looked skeptic. "I want to know two!"  
>"Milton, I need to discuss this in private! So I can't have someone else with me." And I took Jill with me.<br>We went inside the stadium and upstairs till I found our changing room and took Jill in and locked the door.  
>"Kim, it was not what you think!"Jill began. I pulled up an eyebrow and looked weird.<br>"I wasn't talking about that. I wanted to ask you something else."  
>For a little moment, Jill was out of her apropos but quickly recovered. "what do you wanna ask me then?"<br>I looked her for a moment. "can I trust you?" both of us stared each other in the eyes and I saw I could."  
>from out of the stadium there sounded a bell and people screaming.<br>"Jack's second round is over. We better get back." Jill said. "wait." And I grabbed her arm.  
>"what do you know about the secret temple in the Jungle of old Japan?"<p>

**Jack's POV**

My very last match. Finally! Though I already won!  
>Still this last fight was for some reason the most important.<br>Chao lost his confidence in winning and was throwing punches like he was an old man of 80 years.  
>I blocked a few punches. Threw a few. The time I did that, I had to think about a cat playing with a pray he already defeated.<br>But Chao had one mean trick up his sleeve. I just knew it and I stayed careful and indeed.  
>Instead of blocking a hard punch he attacked as well and drove me back!<br>At the last moment, it became a show no one will ever forget!  
>The most amazing stunts were pulled out of the closet and the two of us fight each other like crazy!<br>Then suddenly I felt an opening! Immediately I wished I had never done that.  
>Chao saw this opening and used it. But, I react quickly and the moment I was flying through the air, Chao was too!<br>I made a back flip and was on my feet again! Chao had it harder and the moment he remained grip again, I attacked one last time.  
>He felt of the mat and laid down like 10 seconds.<br>It was silent for like 5 seconds and then the crowd went wild!  
>I didn't know what happened!<br>I looked around to the crowd and to Chao who was looking at me with a dirty face.  
>The gang was cheering and partying at the side of the mat.<br>Then Kim who was running on the mat and kissed me in front of everyone!  
>I returned that kiss and like 10 seconds we are melted into each other!<br>Here and there sounded ohhh and awww's and applause.  
>And the moment we broke and looked to the gang, jerry was signing his thumbs up.<br>Eddie had his hands for his eyes and Milton looked at us in a way of, 'I knew it.'  
>And Rudy smiled. He always pictured us together and he already knew we dated.<br>I looked at Kim. She blushed but smiled at me the same time.  
>I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss! Again the same reaction.<br>The referee came to me with a giant cup.  
>"and the winner of this year's black warrior tournament is, United states of America, Jack Anderson!" and again, the crowd went wild!<p>

The party after the tournament was fun but nothing interesting to tell about.  
>and soon we were home again. "well that was Japan." Kim said, to no one in particular.<br>I nodded. My arm around her waist.  
>Finally we could be together in public. All those time hiding for the others made me tired.<br>"hey guys, you want a drink? I pay." Rudy said. He was just happy to be back.  
>"yeah cool." jerry said and he Milton and Eddie walked behind Rudy to falafel phil.<br>"ehh you guys go ahead we come later." I jelled to them. None of them responded.

A few minutes later I was walking on the beach with the one I always loved since we met.  
>Kim pulled herself close to me while watching the sunset. "Jack?" she said when we both sat down on the sand.<br>"yeah Kim?" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "thanks for all of this."  
>I kissed her forehead and told her "no problem."<br>And just like that we gave in and hugged each other and kissed till the sun disappeared under the red glowing sea. 

TO BE CONTINUED?

**this is the end of the line. though many readers asked me for sequel of this story and for now i tell you, there is a sequel coming!**  
><strong>though it may take a while. i am sorry for that. people, on my profile you gonna find a poll with the question what the next story will be about.<strong>  
><strong>please let me know and of course R&amp;R.<strong>

**thankss Whitetiger2712**


	21. the vital clue secrets, legends and

**thanks SOO much for reading this story! it was i big hit! so big i decided to write the sequel of Lost In The Far East.  
>it is named secrets, legends and mystery's. this is the first chapter of it. i hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.<br>i also gonna answer a few questions of the new story, so sent a question in if you have one and i answer.**

**Jack's POV**

It was wet and cold when I opened the window that overlooked the street.  
>the weatherman told us yesterday it would rain at the end of the night but I had not spend so much attention to it.<br>My parents were gone for the week so I was home alone. And sadly, everyone was busy.  
>Kim was studying on the moment, Jerry was busy with a club he was working in.<br>Milton was just gone away some day.  
>I suspected he ran away with Julie after the tournament.<br>For some reason he never stayed in contact. I guess he was just busy.  
>The only one who has nothing to do right now was rudy.<br>He probably was watching kung fu movies in his apartment on the 3th floor. Should I visit him?  
>Nahh he can take care of himself.<br>Half a year ago I had won the tournament in Japan and ever since then I was researching on the mysterious book we found in that jungle.  
>And, I found some details but not enough to actually do something with it.<br>A little clue here about a sunken city.  
>A clue there about a god of water, and a lot of nonsense about wizards and magic.<br>I couldn't find any regularity in all of this. And today was just the same.  
>After the computer was started and I logged in, I took the clues together again and began reading them.<br>The morning slipped away and I got frustrated when my phone began ringing.  
>I took it and there was Jill. "hey Jack! Guess what?"<br>Jill asked. "hey Jill, what is it?" Jill sounded exited and I tried to found out what she had to say but before I could even try.  
>"I found a vital clue for your mystery of the book!<br>The book was originally written by a Greek oracle and translated in Japanese!  
>turns out the book contained a powerful spell that was called, spell of the gods!<br>This spell was so powerful that in order to protect the people, it was forbidden to use the spell.  
>In order to protect the book, the Greek build a city in the sea to protect it.<br>But the people who are used to live in it, made it too prosperous and the gods became jealous of it and let it sink!  
>The only thing I don't know is where the city should be located."<br>Now it all make sense! All the nonsense I've read totally make sense now.  
>"Jill, where did you find all of this?" I asked curious.<br>"in Perth is an giant library that contained many stuff about secrets and legends.  
>I decided to look in these books and there it was. With exactly the same symbol as that one Kim described."<br>At last our work has taken a good turn.  
>Since the tournament, Jill, Kim and I had been in contact and al this adventure stuff has made me hungry for more.<br>And from the looks of it, Kim has the same experience.  
>"hey Jill, mind if we drop by someday soon?" I asked but I already knew what she was gonna say!<br>"sure, oh gosh I better begin cleaning up then."  
>And after that I heard a little smack from a quick kiss and then the tune that she hang up the phone.<br>Since Jill is in university now, she has her own apartment close to her school.  
>I began typing all the new information I got down and printed it.<br>On Google I looked for a Greek sunken city and soon the name Atlantis dropped in.  
>"no way." I whispered. Just the moment Kim walked in.<p>

**Kim's POV**

School was finally over and I was happy about it.  
>Last time I spend more time looking for clues of the book, then on my study.<br>It concerns mom and dad. To them, it was all I could talk about. The book and Jack. T  
>hey never saw me again. Which was true. I spend more nights with jack then at home.<br>But what can I say. He has a really soft bed which was meant for two persons.  
>The anderson's has excepted me directly and they even buy me my school stuff and clothes and more.<br>I could say I moved in with jack. So this time no different.  
>The key moved into the lock and I opened the door.<br>Ms. Anderson greeted me, and told me jack hasn't come out of his room yet.  
>So as quickly as I could I moved up to 'my' room.<br>Wow it still feels weird to call jack's room mine.  
>I opened the door as I heard Jack whisper, "no way". I smiled. "what is it?" jack shocked up.<br>"hey honey." And as expected he stood up from his chair and hugged me intense.  
>After that I expected he let go but instead he kissed me and again and again and even more.<br>I blushed and when I became from the shock, I kissed back.

One time Ms. Anderson opened the door but after seeing us kiss she apologize and quickly closed the door again.  
>After what may be an hour we broke.<br>Both of us intense blushing and holding hands jack led me to our bed and put me down.  
>"Jill has found the vital clue in our search!"<br>so that was why jack has hugged and kissed me so extremely intense.  
>"really? What is it?" jack looked me in the eyes and said.<br>"the true book is hidden in Atlantis under the eyes of the gods."

**please read and review. like i said i put the rest under the name of secrets, legends and mystery's.**  
><strong>i have put a new element in it but i promise the story will be in the writing style of LITFE.<strong>

**once again. review. **

**whitetiger**


End file.
